Varados En La Isla
by Altair The Facking Assassin
Summary: Ash y Serena quedan atrapados en una isla desierta después de un accidente aéreo, Mientras esperan a que alguien los rescate deciden conocerse mas...de lo que deberian. ADVERTENCIA: (contenido sexual implicito) si eres menor de edad o eres sensible hacia este tipo de temas, da la vuelta que este fic no es para ti.
1. El Accidente

**El accidente aéreo**

 **Advertencia: Este fic contiene altos contenidos sexuales, si eres menor de edad, o eres muy sensible a este tipo de temas, te recomiendo que des la vuelta y busques otra historia más sana. Para todos aquellos morbosos a los que les gusta el lemmon, bienvenidos sean a este fic.**

 **Lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

Vi a mí alrededor sin nada mejor que hacer. A pesar de que el vuelo se había retrasado unas cuantas horas, no había mucha gente en la zona de embarque, por lo que me imaginé que Kanto no era un lugar muy turístico en estos días del año. Sentí un leve movimiento en mi hombro izquierdo, y no pude evitar sonreír. Ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la terminal, se encontraba una chica pelimiel profundamente dormida en mi hombro. Esa misma chica que salió de viaje de su casa, solo por devolverme un pañuelo. Esa misma chica que me acompaño, dándome ánimos en todo mi viaje durante la región de Kalos. Esa misma chica con un corazón de oro que tuve suerte de conocer en Kanto. Esa misma chica de la que pues… me enamoré.

No fue fácil aceptarlo, para nada, no fue una cosa que supe de un día para otro, paso con el tiempo, y al principio yo no sabía ni que era lo que sentía. Primero pensé que el extraño sentimiento era amor hacia la comida que ella hacía porque, ¿Qué iba a ser si no? Pero empecé a dudar seriamente de esto cuando me di cuenta que quería estar cerca de ella aunque no hubiera hecho ninguna comida. De ahí vinieron unos horrorosos días de frustración, en los que no sabía que pensar. Mi primera opción para preguntar fue a Clemont, aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de que me diera una respuesta fiable, él me dijo que tal vez era una enfermedad temporal, y que podía usar una de sus máquinas para chequear mi estado de salud. Yo rechacé rápidamente la invitación, temiendo por mi integridad física y decidí preguntarle a mi madre. Ella me dijo que lo que sentía era un sentimiento especial por alguna personita y que tendría que averiguarlo por mí mismo. Eso solo sirvió para dejarme más confundido, si eso era posible. Al final, fue la pequeña y perspicaz Bonnie la que me dio una respuesta clara y concisa. "Ash, tu estas enamorado de Serena" Seguido de una enorme sonrisa y unos cuantos sonidos chillones de emoción. Al oír estas palabras, juro que casi me caigo por un súbito mareo.

Siempre había visto a Brock coquetear con las distintas enfermeras Joey o las oficiales Jenny, y esa era la concepción que yo tenía de "estar enamorado de alguien" que si no funcionaba, podía intentar con la siguiente y ya está. Nunca imaginé que estar enamorado significara sentirte destrozado con el simple hecho de imaginar a esa persona lejos de ti, con sentirte completamente vulnerable y estúpido por el simple hecho de estar cerca de ella, de fijarte en cosas cómo sus diferentes sonrisas, el tono de su voz, los cambios de emoción en su cara, y sobre todo, ser consciente del poder que tenía ella sobre mí. Y esa fue la razón por la que en ningún momento del resto del viaje me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos, por miedo a que me rechazara y ya no quisiera viajar conmigo. Bonnie me insinuó varias veces que tal vez Serena sentía lo mismo, y que era un tonto por no captar sus indirectas. Y es que eran muy sutiles, al menos para mí. Por más que intentaba ver cualquier rastro que me indicara que ella se sentía atraída por mí, no lograba ver ninguno. Desde mi punto de vista, ella simplemente estaba siendo amable con un amigo. A lo que a mí respectaba, así era ella con todos.

Por eso entre en pánico cuando note que nuestro viaje estaba a punto de terminar, y que tendría que separarme de ella. En un último acto desesperado, hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Invitarla a venir conmigo a Kanto durante un tiempo, he incluso invitarla a venir en mi próximo viaje. Juro que me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando dijo que sí, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Y eso nos llevaba a nuestra situación actual, el vuelo se encontraba retrasado por tres horas, estaba lloviendo y Serena había caído profundamente dormida en mi hombro.

En mi otro hombro se encontraba mi fiel amigo Pikachu, el cual era el único pokémon que iba a acompañarme en el viaje de avión. La aerolínea solo daba permiso de llevar un pokémon por persona, mientras éste tuviera ciertos papeles en orden y cumpliera algunos lineamientos de peso, poder, y etc. por lo que tanto Serena como yo tuvimos que mandarle nuestros pokémon de antemano al profesor Oak. El pokémon con el que viajaba Serena era Sylveon, quien fue la única que mostró algún entusiasmo en volar en el avión.

Por fin escuché como llamaban a los pasajeros a embarcar. Dado que solo éramos unos cuantos, no había necesidad de embarcar por grupos.

Desperté gentilmente a Serena con un ligero movimiento del hombro, mientras colocaba mi otra mano en su brazo, al cabo de unos momentos despertó completamente.

— ¿Ya vino el avión? —Pregunto mientras bostezaba y se estiraba. Yo le respondí con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa, pues no tenía nada inteligente qué decir. Me levanté y agarré las dos maletas de mano que llevábamos.

— ¿Tienes los pasaportes a la mano? — le pregunté, ya que normalmente ella era mucho más cuidadosa con las cosas que yo y por eso decidimos que ella llevaría los dos documentos.

—Claro — respondió mientras los sacaba de su pequeño bolso.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la zona de embarque, y después de hacer una muy pequeña cola logramos entrar al avión.

— ¿No es raro la poca gente que va en el vuelo? — pregunto extrañada Serena, dándose cuenta que éramos más o menos una docena de pasajeros.

—Debe ser la época del año — le respondí a la peli-miel —En esta época en Kanto no hace el suficiente calor como para disfrutar de sus playas, ni hace el suficiente frio como para que empiece a nevar, por lo que no representa mucho atractivo turístico, sin embargo te encantará el otoño, cerca de mi casa se encuentra el bosque verde, que es un hermoso lugar cuando las hojas empiezan a caer.

—Supongo que tienes razón— Luego de un momento, sonrió —Me encantaría visitar todos esos lugares cuando lleguemos. — Terminó mientras buscábamos nuestros lugares, en balde la verdad pues podríamos habernos sentado donde se nos diera la gana.

Una vez llegamos, nos sentamos y esperamos a que el avión despegara. Dado que el tercer asiento de nuestra fila se encontraba libre, Pikachu y Sylveon pudieron sentarse a sus anchas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que dieran todas las indicaciones de vuelo, que en caso de emergencia tendríamos que sacar a nuestros pokémon de su pokebola si se encontraba dentro, esto por si acaso no se sobrevivía a alguna catástrofe y moríamos todos, que los pokémon no quedaran encerrados. Aunque claro esta no fue con esas palabras.

Despegamos y dado que era un día bastante tormentoso y nublado hubo bastante turbulencia al principio del vuelo, para después quitarse en el momento en que alcanzamos la altura crucero.

Rápidamente el sopor nos invadió y cuando me di cuenta, Serena ya se había dormido de nuevo en mi hombro, sonriendo nerviosamente ante el contacto, pasé mi brazo por sobre su cuello y dejé que descansara su cabeza en mi pecho, después de eso apoyé mi propia cabeza encima de la suya y terminé durmiéndome también.

Me despertó un horrible y angustiante sonido y al instante pensé que era una pesadilla, voltee a todos lados, desorientado y me di cuenta que ese sonido eran los gritos de las personas que iban en el avión, me incorporé rápidamente para ver qué pasaba, e inmediatamente sentí una presión en el pecho que identifique como prueba de que el avión estaba descendiendo. Vi para delante, y pude notar que la alarma de cinturón estaba encendida y que un mensaje se estaba reproduciendo, aunque en realidad era imposible entenderlo. Las mascarillas de oxigeno cayeron enfrente nuestra. Voltee mi vista hacia Serena, la cual me devolvió una mirada aterrada. No, no era una pesadilla, estábamos cayendo.

Rápidamente tomé la mascarilla de oxígeno y me la puse a pesar de que no parecía haber despresurización en la cabina, procediendo luego a tratar de ayudar a Serena, más no fue necesario, pues ella ya la tenía puesta y se había volteado hacia mí, probablemente con la misma intención. Me volteé hacia nuestros pokémon, tomé una de las mascarillas y se la puse a Sylveon, pues era la más cercana a mí. Pikachu ya había saltado ágilmente hacia el asiento de adelante y volvió con una cuarta mascarilla, la cual se puso al ver que no faltaba nadie más. Ambos pokemon se abrazaron entonces y yo me apresuré a ajustarles el cinturón a ambos. Finalmente pasé mi mano por la espalda de Serena y la empuje hacia abajo, poniéndonos a ambos en posición de colisión, tal y cómo había visto en los manuales del avión.

Toda mi vida apareció frente a mis ojos en un instante, pero mi mente se congelo en un determinado momento, estaba a punto de morir, y ni siquiera le había dicho a Serena lo que sentía por ella. Sabiendo que era ahora o nunca, alce la voz para hacerme oír por sobre el bullicio general, mientras volteaba mi cabeza hacia ella. Ella ya se encontraba viendo hacia mí, con los ojos llorosos.

—Serena, si no sobrevivimos a esto, tengo que confesarte algo muy importante —

—Yo también tengo que decirte algo — me respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

—Serena, yo te a…— Sentí una horrible sacudida que casi me hace morder mi lengua, seguida de un empujón endemoniado hacia delante, para finalmente ver una deslumbrante luz amarilla, sentí como todos mis músculos se tensaban y se paralizaban antes de empezar a ver todo negro.

* * *

 **Muy buenas señores, este fue un relato que se me ocurrió anoche, ya que sufría de insomnio. Sera un fic mediano, de más o menos 15 capítulos.**

 **Espero les guste.**


	2. ¿Donde Estamos?

**¿Dónde Estamos?**

Sentí un peso leve sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos e inmediatamente un rayo de luz me cegó completamente. Moví la cabeza hacia otro lado para que la claridad no me molestara y trate de ver en donde estaba, y que era lo que estaba sobre mí. O más bien quien, pues pude distinguir una cabellera dorada muy familiar para mí. Inmediatamente empecé a recordar los sucesos…No había sido un sueño, todo había sido real. ¿Estaba vivo? ¡Estaba vivo! Pero Serena… No, ella no podía estar…No.

Con una opresión enorme en mi pecho ante la posibilidad de que la peli miel no siguiera viva empecé a zarandearla de manera frenética, mientras rogaba a cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera. Finalmente note como ella empezaba a reaccionar aunque sin despertar, inmensamente aliviado me levante como pude con ella todavía encima de mí y me dispuse a revisar el lugar. Efectivamente seguíamos en el avión…Bueno, mejor dicho en una parte de lo que antes fue un avión. Vi como la claridad se colaba por algunas ventanas y también por un enorme boquete situado en la parte del frente de la aeronave. Al parecer la cabeza del avión se había separado de la cabina principal al momento del choque dejando el enorme agujero.

Con cuidado deje a Serena sobre una de los asientos que aun seguían fijos al suelo de la aeronave y me dispuse a examinar el lugar, empezando por buscar a nuestros pokémon. Sentí unos momentos de angustia al verlos inmóviles en el piso del avión, a un lado de donde estábamos nosotros. Rápidamente puse el dedo en el cuello de cada uno para verificar su pulso. Suspire de alivio cuando pude sentir que los dos estaban vivos, y al parecer sin heridas físicas. Deje a los pokémon junto a Serena considerando que lo mejor sería saber donde estábamos. Rápidamente salí por el boquete de hasta adelante del avión y lo primero con lo que se topo mi visión fue con una enorme palmera arrancada de raíz, probablemente por el mismo avión.

Alrededor de mi había un montón de vegetación dañada, además que la tierra debajo de mis pies era arenosa y parecía removida. Había viajado por suficientes lugares como para reconocer que la flora a mí alrededor era de origen tropical. Por lo que era lógico suponer que estábamos cerca del mar, o por lo menos a la misma altura que este.

Regrese al interior del avión, mientras pensaba que hacer, no sabía en donde estábamos, si estábamos cerca de la civilización, o si nos encontrábamos en el continente o en alguna isla.

Fui hacia donde se encontraban Serena y nuestros pokémon. Pude observar que la respiración de Serena no era tan relajada, signo de que se encontraba en un sueño liviano y que estaba pronta a despertar, esa buena señal me lleno de alivio, pues aunque sabía que estaba viva, no estaba seguro de que tan mal se encontraba y de si despertaría o no.

Me atreví a zarandear gentilmente su hombro para que despertara de una vez, vi como arrugaba la nariz y se revolvía un poco sobre si misma antes de por fin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Ash? — Menciono confundida mientras enfocaba los ojos — ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Tranquila, sufrimos un accidente de avión y no sé exactamente donde estamos — le dije mientras me ponía de cuclillas para verla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Accidente?... ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? — Menciono mientras al parecer trataba de hacer memoria — ¡Nuestros Pokémon! ¿Dónde están? ¿Están bien? Por favor dime que están bien. —dijo con una voz llena de pánico y temor.

—Están bien, aunque inconscientes, no sé cuanto tardaran en despertar, pero están vivos— Ante estas palabras Serena soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho. — ¿Hace cuanto despertaste? ¿Hay algún otro sobreviviente? —

—Desperté hace como diez minutos y no he visto si hay otros sobrevivientes. — Yo ya había pensado en comprobar eso, pero me repugnaba la idea de tener que lidiar con cadáveres. Sin embargo estaba consciente de que podía ser que alguno de ellos siguiera vivo y necesitara atención médica, por lo que haciendo de tripas corazón me dispuse a hacer la nada agradable tarea.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — me pregunto la ojiazul.

—No…no es necesario —Conteste mientras buscaba una excusa para evitarle la tarea. —De hecho necesitaría que salieras con nuestros pokémon para cuidarlos y empezar a ver donde caímos— Serena me vio con una no muy convencida cara, pero sabiendo que esto también era necesario, se limito a cumplir mi pedido. Empecé a revisar cada uno de los cuerpos que se encontraban en el avión, dado que no eran muchos no me llevo mucho tiempo la revisión. Ninguno dio ningún signo de vida.

Con un mal sabor en la boca por lo intensa que era la situación me dispuse a buscar entre las pertenencias de los cadáveres para ver si no había alguna pokebola. Por mucho que busque encontré solo una que se encontraba en el cinturón de una chica. Salí del lugar para encontrarme a Serena y a nuestros pokémon, quienes estaban despertando debajo de un árbol.

Serena al verme me dirigió una mirada expectante, a lo que yo solo pude mover lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. Ella bajo su vista a la arena, apenada.

—Lo único que encontré, fue esto — le dije mientras le enseñaba la pokebola.

— ¿Tiene…tiene un pokémon dentro? — pregunto. Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cuando has sido entrenador durante un tiempo llegas a saber detectar cuando una pokebola tiene un pokémon dentro y cuando no.

—Tengo miedo de sacarlo de allí. No quiero ser yo el que le explique qué sucedió — le confesé lleno de tristeza a la pelimiel.

Sentí como ella se acercaba a mí y me envolvía en un abrazo. —Comprendo cómo te sientes —Me hablo en un susurro —A nadie le gusta dar malas noticias, y menos una tan atroz como esta, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que hacerlo, y hay que ser fuertes por el pokémon que está dentro. — Después de eso me soltó.

Yo asentí mientras tiraba la pokebola para que el pokémon que se encontraba dentro de ella saliera. Vimos la luz blanca característica de estos casos, y cuando esta desapareció pudimos ver a un pequeño pokémon de color verde que nos vio de manera curiosa.

—Un Axew — Murmuramos tanto Serena como yo al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Ax, axew? — dijo el pokémon confundido.

—Escucha pequeño… —Dijo Serena, mientras dudaba de cómo seguir —Tuvimos un accidente de avión…Y pues solo nosotros…pudimos salir de allí…te encontramos en tu pokebola y…—Serena con lagrimas en los ojos ya no pudo seguir con lo que estaba diciendo. Tuve que terminar la oración.

—Pequeño, lo lamento, lo lamento muchísimo, pero lamentablemente tu entrenadora…falleció — dar la noticia supuso un duro golpe para mi, vi la cara de estupefacción e incredulidad del pequeño convertirse en una de puro dolor y angustia al darse cuenta de que era en serio. Unas primeras lágrimas escaparon de los ojos carmesí del pokémon, después otras y otras, Serena no pudo aguantar esto más y abrazo fuertemente al pokémon, tratando de consolarlo. Yo buscando algo útil que hacer me acerque a nuestros pokémon

Pikachu ya estaba completamente despierto y nos miraba con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Cuando me hizo señas para que le explicara que pasaba, yo le respondí que le contestaría más tarde, pues me sentía incapaz de rememorar todo lo que estaba pasando, el asintió comprensivamente. Vimos a Sylveon, la cual estaba acabando de despertar y nos miraba también con curiosidad. Serena nos volteo a ver más calmada y me hizo señas de que me acercara. Yo obedecí y me acerque a donde ella se encontraba, mientras seguía cargando a Axew me dijo:

—Deberías ir a ver si hay por aquí un sitio elevado para saber dónde estamos, no te preocupes por los pokémon, yo me encargo de cuidarlos —

Yo asentí, agradecido de poder hacer algo útil y empecé a buscar alguna montaña con la vista. No encontré ninguna aunque había un pequeño cerro que pensé, sería suficiente. Empecé a escalarlo y pese a que no era muy grande, me llevo una media hora más o menos el llegar hasta la cima debido a su irregularidad. Una vez llegue me senté durante un momento para recuperar el aliento. Después de unos dos minutos me pare para ver mejor a mi alrededor.

Lo más notorio desde mi posición, era el inmenso rastro de vegetación dañada que había dejado el avión al momento de caer, pude ver como había dejado un camino de plantas aplastadas y palmeras derribadas por donde paso. Seguí viendo el lugar y efectivamente y tal y como había predicho, estábamos muy cerca de la playa, estando está a solo unos doscientos metros de donde se encontraba Serena. Podía ver las olas chocando contra la arena en la orilla. Voltee hacia todos lados buscando algún rastro de civilización o algún camino. No se veía ninguno. Vi hacia todos lados y lo único que vi fue lo mismo, vegetación, playa y sobre todo agua…Mucha agua rodeándonos por completo. Estábamos en un problema, en un gran problema, estábamos varados en una isla desierta.

* * *

 **Muchas, muchísimas gracias de todo corazón por todo el apoyo que le están dando a esta historia, de verdad se los agradezco. Lamento el capitulo algo corto, pero ando algo falto de tiempo y además, no sabía muy bien que mas agregar, espero los siguientes sean más extensos.**

 **Debido a que me entere de que el lemmon está prohibido en fanfiction, este será omitido como tal, y simplemente tendré que hacer alusión a él, sin llegar a describirlo de manera detallada. No se preocupen que escenas "sukulentas" sí que van a haber, aunque no de la manera explícita que tenía planeada. Además me doy cuenta que de manera implícita es mucho más fácil de acoplar a la historia, espero no les moleste, en serio disculpen de todo corazón. Y sepan apreciarla por su trama por encima de cualquier otra cosa.**

 **Para los que no lo sabían estaré realizando un sorteo en el foro ¡Leyendas de Kalos! Y terminara el miércoles 27 de agosto. Dado que está prohibido subir a fanfiction fics que no sean historias, la información del concurso la estaré dando en el foro. Sin embargo y para animarlos a participar, he de decirles que el premio de este concurso será nada más y nada menos que un pokémon legendario de su elección para pokémon X &Y o para RO& ZA**

 **Para más información tendrán que visitar el foro: forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/ allí estará toda la información del concurso y como podrán participar.**

 **Ahora a responder reviews:**

 **Jorgethefenix: Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero sigas comentando.**

 **Winphonnegt: Lamento si te decepciona el que no agregue el lemmon de esa manera, pero reglas son reglas y no quisiera incumplirlas. Como ya dije las escenas sugestivas no van a faltar, pero no tan explicitas.**

 **AccelSarks: Me alegra mucho que te gustara, y gracias por comentar a pesar de tu falta de tiempo, lo agradezco mucho.**

 **Chuuny: Ya te lo había dicho por PM pero gracias por avisarme de todo esto, me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia y que te tomaras el tiempo para darme un análisis tan completo, muchas gracias.**

 **Torterrax-99: Lamento la decepción de lo rico (si es que te decepcione) espero te siga gustando la historia.**

 **Guest: Bueno, pues como veras ya no habrá genero lemmon, así que podrás leer el fic más a gusto.**

 **AndrickDa2: Bueno, pues creo que tendrás que hablar seriamente de eso con tu hermano XD. Aquí te dejo la continuación, espero te guste, tu también cuídate.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: ¿Yo no te conocía de cuando escribía para Rio? Estoy seguro de haberte visto en alguna parte, de cualquier manera aquí está la continuación, espero te guste. Leí tu historia y he de decir que me gusto bastante, de hecho la agregue a mi foro.**

 **Destiny Robert Cross: Y he aquí la segunda parte. Gracias por los ánimos y suerte a ti también.**

 **Cualquier review será muy bien recibido, muchas gracias por los 13 follows y los 13 favorite que tiene esta historia.**

 **RedFox out.**


	3. Aceptando la realidad

**Aceptando la realidad**

Vi todo nuestro alrededor con preocupación, no se veía otra extensión de tierra cerca, tan solo el agua que nos rodeaba. Baje del lugar junto a Pikachu y me dirigí a las afueras del avión, donde me encontré con Serena cargando al Axew, quien al parecer se había cansado de llorar y se había dormido en sus brazos. La escena me dio bastante ternura, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. Necesitábamos sobrevivir, y la verdad yo no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Necesitábamos comida, un lugar donde resguardarnos y tal vez encontrar un rio o fuente de agua, pero no sabía cómo hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Serena noto mi presencia y me dirigió una mirada interrogante. Yo solo le hice una seña para que me siguiera, y ella junto a Sylveon y con Axew todavía en sus brazos camino a la par mía. No sabía mucho como sobrevivir, pero pensé que lo más sensato sería alejarnos de la selva e ir a la playa. Una vez llegamos me senté en la arena y Serena me imito, posicionándose a la par mía.

—Estamos varados en una isla, no es muy grande y al parecer esta desierta. —Me anime a hablar.

Serena hizo una cara de preocupación.

— ¿Seguro que no había nada que pareciera hecho por los humanos? — Preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza

—Lo único hecho por el humano aquí es el avión…— Una bastante desagradable idea había cruzado por mi mente.

Al parecer Serena tuvo la misma idea pues puso una cara de tristeza.

—Tendremos que… — Dejo la frase al aire, insegura.

Yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Tendré que volver al avión por provisiones. —

— ¿Por qué dices "tendré"? —

—No quiero que tu vuelvas ahí, mejor quédate aquí cuidando a los pokémon. —Trate de convencerla.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Pero así terminaríamos más rápido… —

—Déjalo ¿Si? No hay necesidad que vuelvas a entrar ahí si no quieres. —

Ella me sonrió agradecida y se quedó cuidando a nuestros pokémon, sobre todo a Axew, quien seguía dormido en su regazo. Regrese al avión y respirando profundo me adentre en él. No sé si solo era mi imaginación, pero el olor a muerte se sentía por todo el lugar y me daba unas ganas horribles de salir corriendo de ahí. Haciendo de tripas corazón, empecé a buscar en todos los compartimentos aéreos que se utilizaban para guardar las maletas de mano. Agarre todas las maletas que pude y las fui a dejar afuera del avión. Repetí el proceso unas pocas veces más, ya que no iban muchos pasajeros, y por ende, tampoco muchas maletas.

Pude contar que había sacado unas quince maletas del lugar. Todas con ropa, artículos electrónicos, etc. Revise que no hubiera quedado absolutamente nada más en el avión y empecé a llevar todas las cosas hacia la playa. Cuando llegue con la primera tanda de maletas, Serena llego corriendo a ayudarme con algunas. Había hecho una especie de lecho con algunas hojas de palmera caídas y había dejado a Axel sobre ellas, en la sombra. Entre Serena y yo logramos jalar el pequeño grupo de equipaje en unas cuantos viajes. También me traje un kit de primeros auxilios que había en el área de las azafatas, así como toda el agua, frescos, gaseosas, galletas y panes que había.

Serena y yo llevábamos algunas pociones, antídotos, anti paralizantes, etc. Aun así no llevábamos mucho más. Un par de pokebolas vacías, la tablet de Serena, nuestras pokedex y una muda de ropa de cada uno. Tuve la idea de abrir la puerta de la bodega del avión, pero cuando intenté llevar a cabo mi acción me di cuenta que era imposible abrir la puerta, ya fuera porque se averió o por que los aviones estaban diseñados así, no lo sabía.

Me le quede viendo a todas las provisiones que había enfrente de nosotros y fue allí cuando realmente me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Estábamos Serena, Pikachu, Sylveon, Axew y yo varados en una isla remota, por tiempo indefinido y con víveres limitados para sobrevivir. Me agarre la cabeza tratando de neutralizar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con desbalancearme. Estábamos en un aprieto, en uno muy serio.

Me senté en la arena sin saber cómo proceder. No podía dejar a mis pokémon y a Serena a su suerte, pero tampoco sabía cómo sobrevivir en un lugar desierto. Trate de aclarar mis pensamientos y ordenar mis ideas, por el momento teníamos comida y bebida, sin embargo no contábamos con ningún refugio, si no contábamos el avión, y sinceramente la idea de volver al lugar me daba escalofríos.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a la par mía y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. No sabía si me alegraba o entristecía que Serena se encontrara conmigo. Gran parte de mi preocupación era por ella y por su bienestar, pero también tenía miedo por Pikachu y por mí mismo. Tenía miedo de no volver a ver a mis familiares ni a mis pokémon de tener que quedarnos ahí para siempre. Y ese era mi dilema, por un lado me sentía más calmado sabiendo que Serena me acompañaba, que no estaba solo. Pero también sabía que esto le afectaba a ella también. Me puse a pensar si prefería que ella se encontrara a salvo en Kalos, aun cuando yo me encontrara completamente solo en la isla.

Esos contradictorios pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza al tenerla tan cerca mía. Me sentí tan malditamente egoísta por estar disfrutando el momento a pesar de las circunstancias. Éramos náufragos en una isla desierta, la entrenadora de Axew había muerto y el pobre estaba desconsolado, nuestras provisiones eran limitadas y aun así estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que debía sacarlos de ese lugar, vivos. No importaba cuanto me costara, tampoco los sacrificios que tuviera que hacer, innumerables veces había dormido y viajado a la intemperie por todas las regiones por las que había pasado, sobrevivir no sería tan diferente ¿Verdad?

* * *

POV Clemont

Me encontraba pasando canales de manera aburrida. Hacía días que no llegaba ningún retador al gimnasio y por alguna razón estaba teniendo un bloqueo creativo, por lo que no se me ocurría algo que inventar. Desde que Ash y Serena habían partido, no le hallaba mucho sentido a la vida simplemente aceptando a retadores en el gimnasio o inventando cosas. Nunca había viajado, pero cuando lo hice me sentí bien, contento, y aprendí muchas cosas.

Estaba a punto de cambiar programa otra vez cuando vi una noticia interesante. Al parecer un avión se había desplomado en el océano. No tuve más información por el hecho que acababan de irse a comerciales. Dado que la noticia se me hacía interesante, me dispuse a esperar que los anuncios llegaran a su fin para obtener más detalles. Oí unos ruidos en la habitación de al lado, seguido de una puerta que se abría y por ultimo alguien entro en la sala donde yo me encontraba. Supuse que era Bonnie, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una cabellera rubia distinta a la de mi hermanita.

Korrina se sentó al lado mío mientras me dirigía unos somnolientos "buenos días". Yo le regrese el saludo y nos quedamos de esa manera, sin saber que más decir. Yo me estaba devanando los sesos por algo coherente para iniciar una conversación.

—Eh… ¿Quieres un poco de café? — Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, aunque viéndolo de esa manera no estaba tan mal ¿O sí?

Al parecer no, ya que me respondió de manera afirmativa mientras una sonrisa agradecida adornaba su cara. Yo me levante y me dirigí a la cocina, puse el agua y el café en la cafetera y lo deje calentar. Mientras eso sucedía mi mente estaba tratando de encontrar alguna manera de no decir estupideces o cosas sin sentido enfrente de la rubia.

Cuando Ash y Serena se fueron, Korrina vino a Luminalia a despedirlos, y de paso a conocer mejor la enorme metrópolis. Junto a mi hermana le ofrecimos hospedaje en nuestra casa mientras estuviera visitando la ciudad, bueno, lo de junto no está correctamente dicho, ya que la que insistió hasta la muerte fue mi hermana, yo solo di mi aprobación. Y no era porque me disgustara la presencia de la líder, todo lo contrario, pero el saber que se quedaría en nuestro hogar me ponía nervioso por alguna razón. No terminaba de comprender por qué había empezado a actuar de esa manera, y es que Korrina siempre había sido una chica enigmática desde mi punto de vista científico. Siempre había visto a mi hermana tratar de conseguirme una novia para que me cuidara cuando ella ya no pudiera hacerlo. Siempre lo vi como algo bochornoso por el hecho que mi hermana pareciera más responsable y madura que yo y que por alguna razón tendría que hacerse cargo de mí. Sin embargo cuando se lo había sugerido… bueno, implorado a Korrina, no sentí vergüenza por ese hecho, si no que fue la imagen de nosotros de esa manera lo que me provoco la sensación de bochorno.

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que apenas note cuando el café ya estaba listo. Lo serví en las tazas, puse el azúcar y la crema en una bandeja. Deje las cosas en la mesita de la sala y me dispuse a preparar mi café. Los anuncios habían terminado y la noticia del avión había empezado otra vez. Tanto Korrina como yo empezamos a tomar nuestras bebidas mientras no despegábamos la vista de la pantalla.

 _El accidente se confirmó el día de ayer a las veintiuna horas al perder señal en el radar y no recibir transmisión por parte del piloto. El vuelo, que era procedente de ciudad Luminalia en Kalos, se dirigía a la región de Kanto mas nunca llego a su destino… Se nos acaba de informar que se trata del vuelo siete cuatro siete de Kalos Airlines. Las autoridades han ordenado investigaciones inmediatas…_

Mi brazo tembló por el shock, no podía ser, no. Saque mi celular de mi bolsa y empecé a buscar mi última conversación que había tenido con Ash. La noche previa a la que ellos partirían tuve que atender algunas obligaciones como líder y no había podido hablar directamente con ellos, sin embargo… Revise la conversación y al encontrar lo que buscaba, se oyó un "crack" y sentí algo caliente en mi pie. No fue hasta segundos después que me di cuenta que ese ruido había sido mi taza al romperse contra el suelo.

— ¡Clemont! ¿Qué te ocurre? — Korrina se exalto por la taza caída.

Yo no pude hablar, no tuve las fuerzas. Por toda contestación le pase mi celular, todavía aturdido. Ella leyó lo que ponía e inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano, reprimiendo un grito y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No puede ser… —

 _ **(Clemont:**_ _Y ¿A qué horas sale el vuelo?_

 _ **Ash:**_ _Sale a las cuatro de la tarde, nuestro vuelo es el 747 de Kalos Airlines…_ _ **)**_

* * *

 **Por favor no me peguen, no pude actualizar antes por la simple razón que tenía que terminar la historia "Sobreviviendo a la secundaria" que también pueden leer. Además que la presión a la que estoy siendo sometido es increíblemente alta, y he estado escribiendo este capítulo casi que párrafo por párrafo en mis momentos libres. También cogí una gripe de campeonato y pues todos esos factores no desembocan nada bueno. Y añadiéndole un bonus de estrés, se acerca el día del cariño y tengo bastantes cosas que hacer.**

 **Agradezco el increíble apoyo que esta serie está teniendo, a pesar de haber avisado el cambio de dinámica, al no incluir el contenido explícito. Para no contestarlo a cada rato, debo reiterarles algo, el lemmon está terminantemente prohibido, ya que se encuentra en rating MA, el cual no es soportado por FanFiction. También debo decir que la historia podría ser baneada, y aunque son increíblemente escasos los momentos en que esto ha sucedido, quisiera guardarle un poco de respeto a las normas de la página que, al fin y al cabo nos deja publicar de manera gratuita nuestras historias. Espero lo entiendan.**

 **¡A contestar reviews!**

 **Anzhu: Eso pensaba yo también, pero no, el Rating M solo soporta alusiones al lemmon, sin poder llegar a ser explícito. Ya sé que hay miles de historias eróticas y esta no se va a quedar atrás, lo único que no lo hare de manera "tan" explicita, tratare de jugar un poco con los limites.**

 **Miyavin: Algún día dejare de lado mi enemistad con los acentos, algún día. Mientras tanto todos tendrán que convivir con esos pequeños fallos míos que espero sepan perdonar. Lamento el cambio en el capítulo dos, lo cambie justo en el momento en el que me lo hiciste saber, gracias, no fue intencional, fue…Otro de mis "pequeños" errores. Es cierto que no es muy original la idea, pero concuerdo que al final depende del rumbo que lo haga tomar el lector. Normalmente enfoco una actitud conveniente a mi historia para los personajes, no sé si sea un error aquí pero mientras no me salga del personaje dentro de la historia creo que no estará tan mal. Aparte me desespera pero a nivel mil la actitud de Ash en el anime, me volvería loco antes de tener que recrear su actitud infantil…Siento que para este punto no es cosa de llamarlo infantil, sino que imbécil. Por otro lado me gustan mucho sus otras actitudes, su valentía, y su intento de siempre hacer lo correcto, además de su espíritu de nunca rendirse y siempre luchar hasta el final. Tratare de dejarle eso. Gracias por tu muy constructivo review, de verdad disfrute leyéndolo. Hay pocos reviews tan bien elaborados como este.**

 **Jorgethefenix: Tardo un poco pero allí está la tercera parte. ¿Si eres Jorge? ¿No? Es que como no apareces como ingresado…**

 **Guest (1): Si, sí que está prohibido, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero FanFiction no lo soporta. El rating "M" es para alusiones a temas de adultos, para contenido sexual explicito es "MA"**

 **AccelSarks: Yo muy bien, enfermo hasta la verg* pero bien. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo, a ver qué te parece.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Los cadáveres no son de Clemont ni de Bonnie, ellos no viajaban con Ash, tranquilo. Ash y Serena tienen 17 y 16 años respectivamente. No estoy tan enfermo como para ponerlos en esas situaciones a la edad de 10 años. Te agradezco el review y te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo leeré tu historia y te dejare un review, si el estrés no me mata antes.**

 **AndrickDa2: No sé si responderte o no, porque ya no eres tú, sino que eres tu hermano… óseo tú ahorita pero no eras tú antes… Sino que el review es de tu hermano, a pesar que te pregunto a ti sobre eso…Que eres tú ahora pero… Mejor solo te respondo y ya XD. Pasando el hecho que ya explique que en realidad está prohibido, me agrada mucho el que te gusten todas mis historias. En serio aprecio mucho tus reviews…Los de tu hermano…Pero los tuyos también, que ya son tuyos…A pesar que eran de tu hermano…Pero tú también dejaste tus propios… ¿Sabes qué? Mejor dejémoslo ahí.**

 **Serena Animals fairy Ketchum: Ya no sé ni cómo te llamas XD Bueno, pues como había dicho el lemmon no llegara muy lejos, y además no es una historia fuerte como lo es "Sobreviviendo a la secundaria" Gracias por tu review.**

 **Emerl G: No, nunca han hecho nada al respecto, sin embargo la regla sigue ahí y quisiera no romperla, de cualquier manera la esencia no cambiara…espero.**

 **Aserisgamer: Ok, gracias por el like y por el favorito.**

 **Fan shipping: Pos tus deseos son órdenes y aquí la continuo XD**

 **McanarioYT: Ok, lo hare… ¿Cuándo? ¡Justo ahorita!**

 **Martn919: No quiero explicarlo otra vez… Gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya veremos, me llena de alegría el que te guste la historia.**

 **Quisiera también invitarlos a todos a que vengan a nuestra comunidad**

 **¡Y también a nuestro foro!**

 **Aquí los zeldas:**

 **/community/Leyendas-De-Kalos/123022/**

 **/forum/Leyendas-de-Kalos/187300/**

 **¡RedFox out!**


	4. ¡KO de un golpe!

**K.O de un golpe**

POV (Serena)

Me levante de la arena y sacudí mi ropa. La situación no me gustaba para nada, ni para mí, ni para los pokémon. La situación de Axew había terminado por romperme. Verlo tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan desprotegido, me conmovió por completo. En alguna parte de mi mente se encontraba el abrumador hecho de que estábamos perdidos en una isla, pero no lograba terminar de asimilarlo. El hecho de tantas vidas que nos habían dejado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era una prioridad en mi cabeza, y sospeche, que aunque tuviera una cama regular para dormir, esa noche no podría pegar un ojo.

Vi como Ash reaccionaba ante mi súbito movimiento, al parecer el también había estado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, su gesto de profunda concentración y preocupación no pasaban para nada inadvertidos.

Oí un ruido de advertencia de parte de Sylveon e inmediatamente me puse en guardia, lista para ordenarle a Sylveon que atacase de ser necesario. Me sorprendí al ver un par de feroces ojos que estaban fijos en nuestra dirección. Me percate también que sus ojos eran exorbitantemente grandes y de color rubí. No fue hasta que se acercó un poco más que comprobé que de hecho, estaban hechos de rubí. Se movía de manera rara, como temblando y nos veía de manera amenazadora. Sin embargo de amenazador no tenía nada, era bastante pequeño y la forma en la que trataba de intimidarnos era de hecho, graciosa.

Saque mi pokedex, que había salido librada del choque, para saber que pokémon era. El aparato me informo que se trataba de Sableye, un pokémon solitario que habitaba cuevas y rara vez se le veía a la luz del sol.

Esta explicación información me hizo pensar que habría alguna cueva cerca, y que el pokémon al sentirse amenazado, ya fuera por la caída del avión o por nosotros, había salido. Esa era la respuesta más lógica, sin embargo la sonrisa sádica que adornaba su rostro me informaba otras cosas. Llamé a Sylveon a mi lado, y ella acudió al instante, presta a combatir. Ash, quien recién se daba cuenta de la situación actuó rápido y en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado con Pikachu.

El combate parecía bastante fácil, pues éramos dos contra uno y mi Sylveon era eficaz contra Sableye, sin embargo la cosa se complicó pues de la nada empezaron a verse más ojos rojos que se acercaban, eso me desconcertó aún más, pues se supone que estos pokémon son solitarios y evitan la compañía de los de su especie, de cualquier especie en realidad.

Ash y Pikachu instantáneamente se pusieron a mi lado para combatir la amenaza, uno de los Sableye se lanzó contra nosotros y esa fue la señal para empezar a luchar. Con un poderoso impactrueno, Pikachu los obligo a retroceder. Sabiendo de la eficacia de Sylveon contra el tipo siniestro, ordene un viento feérico, acción que mi pokémon fue pronta a realizar. El golpe fue efectivo y algunos de ellos corrieron a esconderse, sin embargo, otros; el que nos atacó de primero entre ellos, eran persistentes.

De pronto, el que estaba más cerca de nosotros creo una especie de aura morada con sus manos, acto seguido, una energía muy parecida rodeo a Pikachu, y acto seguido el Sableye se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Pikachu, quien no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue golpeado por él. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que Pikachu caía completamente fulminado por el ataque, completamente debilitado. Dirigí una mirada sorprendida hacia nuestro amigo caído, y pude notar que la cara de completa incredulidad de Ash se tornaba en una de preocupación mientras corría hacia su compañero.

— ¿Pero cómo demonios?... —

* * *

POV (Clemont)

Trate de ordenar mis pensamientos y pensar con coherencia, siempre había sido mi manera de manejar las situaciones, ¿Por qué seria esta vez diferente? Ah sí, claro, mis amigos estaban náufragos, o lo más probable muertos en algún lugar del océano. Me maldije a mí mismo por estarme contestando de manera irónica a mí mismo, y mucho más por siquiera pensar que mis dos mejores amigos estuvieran probablemente conociendo a Arceus cara a cara.

No, no podían estar muertos, la idea todavía era confusa en mi mente, y a pesar de estar en shock, no terminaba de asimilar bien la noticia. A ver, un avión con muchas personas dentro, entre ellas mis amigos, se había estrellado en algún punto del mar, y talvez, solo talvez, había una mínima posibilidad de que se encontraran vivos, y si ese era el caso, no tenía tiempo que perder para buscarlos. Era cierto que había muy pocas probabilidades de eso, pero siempre había considerando la estadística una rama de la ciencia muy inexacta, y que por lo tanto, no le agradaba mucho. Si había una, por lo menos una mínima posibilidad de que estuvieran vivos, la tomaría, no había tiempo que perder.

Y haciendo algo útil desde que me había enterado de la noticia, me levante. Korrina, detectando mi movimiento volteo hacia mí su cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Clemont? — Por la vagues de sus palabras, supuse que aún no se había recuperado del shock.

—Aséate y vístete — Le dije, sin tiempo para explanarme en detalles —Empaca un poco de ropa, si lo deseas y te veré en diez minutos — Todo esto lo dije mientras empezaba a ir de aquí para allá, pensando en alguna idea y arreglando mis cosas.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — La cara de Korrina se veía consternada y asustada.

—A donde sea que seamos útiles… —

* * *

POV (Bonnie)

Me desperté turbada y bastante cansada de mi sueño, me parecía incluso que estaba más cansada que cuando me dormí. Mi sueño no había sido nada agradable, e interprete eso como una mala señal, sentía que algo no andaba bien. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me quite mi pijama de Tyrunt, me asee y después de ponerme mi habitual broche, baje a la sala junto a Dedenne, que recién se despertaba. Baje las escaleras, y me topé con la escena que daría comienzo a todo.

Korrina se encontraba sentada en el sillón, con un café entre las manos, al cual no le estaba poniendo mucha atención, y parecía no tener muy claro que tenía que hacer, eso me extraño, pero lo que contrario fue ver a mi hermano, con toda parte derecha de su pantalón y zapato salpicada de café, sin que eso le preocupara lo mas mínimo, al parecer. Iba y venía de un lado al otro del recinto, sin embargo no con sus aires de nerd como siempre, sino que esta vez pude observar una mirada de determinación y preocupación en su rostro que rara vez le veía.

—Eh…Buenos días, díganme, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —

Korrina salió de repente de su aletargo mientras sacudía violentamente su cabeza, mientras mi hermano detenía su "de aquí para allá"; ambos recién notando mi presencia.

Clemont volteo a ver de manera nerviosa a Korrina, ella solo asintió con la cabeza, con la misma cara que él. Tuve un muy mal presentimiento de lo que me contarían, y sin poder evitarlo, trague en seco…

* * *

POV (Serena)

Me quede anonadada ante lo que acababa de presenciar, Pikachu acababa de quedar completamente K.O a causa de un simple movimiento del Sableye, que en esos momentos nos veía de manera burlona, y con todos los ánimos del mundo de atacar de nuevo.

Ordene a Sylveon que atacara de nuevo con viento feérico, más el Sableye, ni lento ni perezoso, encontró cobijo bajo unas rocas hasta que el peligro paso. Acto seguido salió de su escondite, y empezó a atacar a Sylveon con ases de luz negra, los cuales fueron fácilmente esquivados por Sylveon. En una de esas, los ataques de Sableye cesaron, y yo estaba a punto de ordenarle a Sylveon que contraatacara, cuando vi que el pokémon duende se volteaba y empezaba a dirigir sus proyectiles hacia mí. Sylveon también se dio cuenta, pero gracias a que había tenido que esquivar los ataques de Sableye se encontraba muy lejos de mí, y nunca llegaría a tiempo. El muy maldito lo había pensado muy bien. Cerré los ojos y cruce los brazos, esperando un impacto que nunca llego. Lo único que sentí fue una onda de calor bastante intensa que provenía de delante mía.

Sorprendida abrí los ojos, y me quede aún más estupefacta al ver la inmensa cortina de fuego que se alzaba enfrente mía. No fue hasta que baje la mirada, que di con el creador de la gigantesca llama. El pequeño Axew se había parado enfrente de mí y había pulverizado el ataque del Sableye. Este, al ver la potencia del ataque, salió huyendo del lugar mientras mascullaba en su idioma.

Caí al suelo, mientras todos los demás se acercaban a ver si estaba bien. Me quede viendo al pequeño pokémon dragón, a quien todavía le salía humo por la boca y los orificios de la nariz, fieles pruebas de que lo que había pasado allí era en serio. Ese tipo de poder era más propio de un Haxorous. ¿Cómo era tan fuerte Axew?

Vi entonces en su cuello algo que no había visto antes, y es que portaba un fino collar, el cual sujetaba una pequeña y delicada piedra de color gris, similar a un guijarro común y corriente, pero que me sonaba vagamente familiar. Tratando de identificar la piedra, me recordé que, desde un encuentro que habíamos tenido con el campeo de Hoen, Máximo Peñas, nos había regalado una actualización para nuestra pokedex con la cual podríamos identificar cualquier piedra que nos encontráramos, ya fuera para evolucionar o incluso mega evolucionar a algún pokémon. Ciertamente esa función me venía en esos momentos como anillo al dedo, así que sin perder tiempo, y ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos, excepto Pikachu quien reposaba en los brazos de Ash aun inconsciente, saque mi pokedex y la apunte hacia la piedra. El aparato me indico que había reconocido tanto a un pokémon como a una piedra, y que tenía que elegir de cuál de los dos quería información. Aprete el icono de la piedra, y en ese momento se aclararon mis dudas. La pokedex me informo que la piedra era una piedra eterna, y que servia para evitar la evolución de cualquier pokémon.

—Es decir… ¿Qué tu deberías ser un Haxorous o un Fraxure? — Le pregunte sorprendida a Axew.

El pequeño dragón ladeo un poco la cabeza, como tratando de entender mi pregunta, antes de afirmar lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y por que te pusieron la piedra eterna? ¿Acaso no querias evolucionar? —

Esta vez negó con su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Yo no segui con mas preguntas, en primer lugar, por que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, sanar a Pikachu.

Como si me leyera la cabeza, Ash se dirigio a mi;

—Mmm Serena ¿Podrias encargarte de Pikachu por favor? Creo que sere mas útil tratando de buscar algo para dormir, según lo que veo, pasaremos la noche en este lugar. —

Yo asentí y recibi a Pikachu de manos de Ash, quien se perdio inmediatamente en la espesura de la jungla. Pude ver la frustración en sus ojos y la entendí a la perfección. ¿Cómo un pokémon salvaje habia podido vencer tan fácilmente a Pikachu? Revise al susodicho, y a pesar de estar desmayado, no parecía tener ninguna herida física grave, por lo que buscando en mi botiquín encontré un revivir y rápidamente se lo administre. Pikachu despertó, mas estaba demasiado débil como para poder hacer algún movimiento. Sabiendo el temperamento de nuestro amigo amarillo, sabia que se pondría igual, o incluso peor que su entrenador.

Revise mi botiquín, mis provisiones eran en realidad escasas, nunca imagine siquiera que tendría que usar algo de allí para un simple viaje a Kanto. Si las cosas seguían asi, los medicamentos se acabarían… ¿Y entonces qué?

* * *

 **Ya se, ya se; un capitulo asi no justifica la tardanza, ni mucho menos. Admito que no puedo culpar simplemente a las obligaciones que tengo, pues igual también tuve tiempo antes, pero he andado con una falta de inspiración brutal últimamente. No puedo negar que la pereza (aquí le llamamos hueva) me consumio bastante, pero espero sepan perdonarme, y aquí les dejo el capitulo….Ya ni me acuerdo que capitulo es, espérenme un rato mientras veo. (suena música incomoda de elevador) ¡Capitulo numero 4!**

 **Bien pequeños Assassins, ahora contestare sus mensajes que con tanto cariño me dejaron.**

 **AndrickDa2: Gran filosofía, amigo mio, aquí esta la continuación, se que es un poquito de transición, espero te guste el capitulo, no tengas ninguna pena con eso, yo también estaba asi al principio, por eso empecé la historia de esa manera Cuidate tu también y saludos.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Pues lo mismo digo amigo, tus historias son también muy buenas, la de las desventuras de Ketchum es muy buena, y por lo que veo, esta teniendo mucha mas fama que al principio, sigue así y llegaras lejos.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Pues si, me acuerdo vagamente de ese capitulo y creo que inconcientemente de ahí saque la idea. Me estoy dando cuenta que es muy necesario poner las edades, ya que la percepción cambia según cada quien. Aunque creo que lo mas lógico seria imaginarse a los personajes como son dibujados. Vamos que la única que parece de diez años es Bonnie. Muy buenas ideas las que me estas dando y creo que usare unas cuantas de ahí (La del wailmer tal vez no, es muy cliché) cuídate y espero me sigas dando ese tipo de consejos.**

 **Serena Animals fairy Ketchum: 0_0 no me esperaba es de Mangle. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustados, nos vemos al siguiente.**

 **Jorgelatina148: Gracias amigo; todavía sigo esperando el PM :/**

 **Guest: Gracias, aquí vengo actualizando otra vez, espero te guste.**

 **Asurax: Pues me leíste la mente, yo también me imaginaba eso, gracias amigo, espero tú también sigas actualizando.**

 **Aserisgamer: Bueno, me alegra saber que decidiste subir tu historia, cuando tenga tiempo me voy a pasar por ahí, a ver qué tal. Saludos**

 **Mcanario de Hyrule: Gracias, aquí te dejo otro capítulo para que se te quiten las ganas (solo de seguir leyendo, que te conozco, picarón)**

 **Miyavin: Sinceramente, me encanta leer tus análisis, porque me ayudan realmente a mejorar mis puntos débiles y reforzarlos, aparte que son bastante complejas y dan que pensar. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de analizar mi historia. Se nota que eres muy bueno analizando, y me encantaría que siguieras haciendo lo en mis historias. Saludos.**

 **TEIET: Bueno, es muy poco probable que hagan algo al respecto, ya que rara vez lo hacen, pero…ahí voy a ver qué hago, pero no te preocupes, los momentos de ese estilo no faltaran.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que me están brindando, en serio. Los quiero a todos (cara de marica nivel mil, activada)**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaír**


	5. Divirtámonos un rato ¿no?

**Divirtámonos un rato ¿no?**

Ese ataque…ya lo he visto antes, aunque no recuerdo bien donde… Me sentí ligeramente avergonzado de la frustración que sentía, Pikachu era mi pokémon desde hacía años y perdimos así como ganamos muchas batallas, entonces ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal? Bien era cierto que últimamente no perdíamos muchas peleas, ya que tanto él como yo nos habíamos vuelto fuertes, ¡y era un Sableye! ¡Habíamos luchado, e incluso vencido a mega-evoluciones! ¿Cómo era posible que un simple ataque venciera de manera tan fulminante a Pikachu? Eso solo podía ser trampa…trampa ¿Por qué de repente esa palabra sonaba tan coherente? Una especie de idea se empezó a formar dentro de mi mente, aunque no la entendí bien, y decidí dejarla allí, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparme de todos modos.

Regrese, solo para ver a Pikachu recuperado y a Serena de aquí para allá, consiguiendo ramas para hacer leña, me di cuenta entonces que en realidad, nuestra prioridad era sobrevivir, y mejor empecé a ayudarla. En poco tiempo logramos juntar suficientes como para hacer una buena fogata, las pusimos lo mejor que pudimos.

—No debería ser muy difícil —Dije mientras agarraba una piedra, una rama, y empezaba a hacer fricción. Sin mucho éxito, debo añadir.

Vi de reojo como Serena se reía un poco de mí, antes de decirle algunas palabras a Axew, este asintió, y antes de que ninguna idea viniera a mi mente, una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca y encendió, más bien incendio, la fogata. Me hice rápidamente a un lado al sentir el calor, y me sentí como un completo idiota al ver la cara de "Estoy a punto de llorar de la risa" de Serena y de los pokémon.

Me maldije a mí mismo.

"Claro idiota, Axew sabe usar lanzallamas, lo uso hace unos momentos para ahuyentar a los estúpidos Sableye ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡¿Lo recuerdas Ketchum?! ¿O es que eres tonto? ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?" A pesar que todo esto se estaba reproduciendo solo en mi mente, mi cara debió ser tal, que Serena se dio cuenta de la frustración que sentía.

—Ash, de verdad, no quise reírme de ti, es solo que tu cara…Perdona ¿sí?

Serena se acercó y me paso una mano por el hombro. Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ya sé que es solo una broma, en realidad, no estoy seguro de por qué me estoy comportando así, supongo, es la frustración de estar aquí combinada con la que sentí al ver a Pikachu derrotado. —Sonreí con ironía —No sé si la segunda es también a causa de la primera, o si de verdad me sentiría así de haber pasado en el mundo real. —Voltee mi mirada a las estrellas. —Tal vez…

Una idea se cruzó de repente por mi mente, una que tal vez sería la razón por la cual me sentía así. Tal vez sentía esta frustración por el hecho de que, de no haber sido por Axew, quien sabe lo que le hubieran hecho a Serena, tal vez, porque no me siento capaz de protegerla.

"Convéncete a ti mismo de eso campeón, si alivia tu conciencia, de cualquier manera, se oye más noble que te sientas mal por no poder ayudar a tu damisela en peligro, a oír que te sientes mal porque no pudiste derrotarlos. ¿Daña menos tu orgullo la primera opción?"

Voltee hacia los lados, completamente confundido, hasta que me di cuenta que solo era mi cabeza jugándome una mala pasada. Pero ¿Y si tiene razón?

—Ash… ¿Seguro que estas bien? Últimamente te estas comportando como…ido. —

La voz de Serena me saco de mi especie de letargo. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para no pensar en eso? Normalmente yo era el despreocupado y ella la que velaba por nuestro bienestar ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?

—Disculpa, es que…en realidad todavía no proceso bien todo lo que nos está pasando. —

—Es difícil, pero…no es como si el mundo se acabara, en realidad, la situación no es tan diferente a como es siempre, lo único es que no hay centros pokémon cerca…ni gimnasios, por lo que creo que será un poco insoportable para ti. —Lo último lo dijo con una pequeña risa

Yo me reí también, contento de tener un momento de normalidad, bromeando como cuando estábamos en Kalos.

El cielo se empezó a poner de color naranja oscuro.

— ¿Qué hora crees que es? —Me pregunto Serena de manera informal.

—De hecho, recuerdo de una manera bastante interesante para saber la hora, ¿quieres aprenderla?

Ella me dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Claro —Respondió mientras se levantaba de la arena y se sacudía. — ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Bueno, primero tienes que ponerte en un lugar donde puedas ver bien el sol, por ejemplo…En cualquier lugar de esta playa, de hecho. Ahora, párate a la par mía y sigue todas mis instrucciones.

Ella obedeció.

—Ahora, necesito que con una vara o con tu pie hagas un círculo alrededor tuyo.

Ella se quitó el zapato y con la punta del pie trazo el circulo que le indique, yo hice lo mismo.

—Bien, siempre dentro del círculo, has una raya justamente donde quedas viendo de frente al sol, luego haz otra justamente cuarenta y cinco grados a la derecha.

Ella lo hizo y luego volteo hacia mí, expectante.

—Ahora lo último. —Apenas pude contener la risa. —Sacas de tu bolsillo la pokedex y revisas la ho…

No pude terminar la oración pues una oleada de arena me golpeo el rostro, me empecé a reír de manera descontrolada mientras escapaba de una medio-enojada Serena.

— ¡La vas a pagar Ketchum! ¡Nadie me ve la cara de esa manera!, ¿me escuchas? ¡Nadie!

Yo solo me seguí riendo mientras corría al mar para lavarme la cara. Me metí hasta que el agua me llego a los tobillos y espere a que llegara la ola. Sin esperarlo, algo cayó con fuerza sobre mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y finalmente caer, solo para que pasara la ola y me empapara por completo. Voltee como pude la cabeza y pude ver a Serena a horcajadas sobre mí, con cara triunfante y la parte de debajo de su ropa igual de empapada.

— ¡Mas te vale haber aprendido la lección de que les pasa a los que me hacen algo así! —Su voz iba cargada de picardía y tono de broma.

Levante las manos en un gesto de rendición, aunque en realidad era un señuelo. Cayó. Se levantó de encima de mí, y justo en el momento en el que lo hizo, entrelace mis piernas con las suyas, y la impulse, haciéndola caer al agua.

—Más te vale no confiar enteramente en mí —Le dije con el mismo tono que ella había usado antes.

Y así empezó una guerra de agua, la cual tuvo que terminar debido a que la noche se acercaba más y más. Por mutuo acuerdo, declaramos una tregua y salimos del agua. Inmediatamente nos enfocamos en como pasar la noche, a pesar que la mayor parte ya la habíamos arreglado. Abriendo una de las puertas de emergencia del avión, habíamos conseguido uno de los toboganes de emergencias que se encuentran en las puertas, y lo habíamos arrastrados hasta el lugar. Para evitar a los pequeños crabby, pusimos hojas de palmera caídas. Con esos preparativos supusimos que sería suficiente. Habíamos agarrado también las mantas que ofrecen las azafatas a los pasajeros del avión, para ponerlas debajo de nosotros y por si hacia frio.

Descartamos por mutuo acuerdo el utilizar el avión para dormir, en primera, porque estaba demasiado metido en la selva, lo que era bastante peligroso, además que el olor a muerte seguía allí, y no me sentía capaz ni en condiciones de sacar los cadáveres. Moví ligeramente la cabeza y me di cuenta de otro problema que teníamos, debíamos secarnos para pasar la noche. Con la ayuda de Pikachu y los pokémon, pusimos unas ramas cerca de la hoguera, que usaríamos para secar nuestra ropa. Decidimos cambiarnos por turnos, cerca de nosotros había unos arbustos que colindaban con el bosque, por lo que decidimos ir allí, con nuestros pokémon, por si acaso.

Ya que éramos unos adolescentes duros y maduros que son capaces de tomar decisiones sin recurrir al chantaje, decidimos hacerlo al piedra, papel o tijera. Debido a inconformidades, jugamos el dos de tres, el tres de cuatro, y así hasta el seis de siete, del que resulte victorioso. Y así, agarre una de las toallas que teníamos, unas mudadas que habían en el avión y que seguramente me quedarían grandes, y me fui con Pikachu a cambiar.

— ¿Qué opinas de la situación, Pikachu? — Le pregunte

El solo me vio con ojos cansados y ligeramente resentidos, claro, si a mí me había sabido mal la derrota contra el Sableye, para Pikachu había sido peor.

—Tranquilo amigo, hemos tenido peores ¿no? —Trate de animarlo mientras me terminaba de vestir.

Pikachu asintió, aunque también toco involuntariamente el collar que llevaba en el cuello. Algo hizo "clic" en mi cabeza.

—Claro —Empecé a murmurar —Es por eso que te dolió tanto perder, por qué piensas que ni aun con tu bolaluminosa pudiste vencerlo.

Pikachu asintió con tristeza.

—Descuida, recuerda que lo que hace la bolaluminosa es duplicar tu ataque y tu ataque especial, no tú defensa, no te sientas mal por eso, recuerda que tu poder se encuentra en tu ataque y tu velocidad, tu defensa… —Pude ver la cara molesta que me dirigía mi amigo —Bueno…tienes mucha resistencia, es algo que reconocer.

Tuve la suerte de que justo llegamos a donde estaban los demás, le avise a Serena que era su turno, y vi como ella junto a Sylveon desaparecían en el arbusto, me permití suspirar rápidamente y puse mi ropa mojada en la vara cerca del fuego, solo esperaba que no se quemara…

* * *

POV Serena

Me puse la ropa y no pude evitar sentirme algo incomoda. Llevaba en mi bolsa de mano una blusa, así como un short, que eran algo así como una pijama, sin embargo, la blusa era demasiado…comprometedora para mi gusto, así que mejor opte por una camisa blanca sencilla de cuello V, la cual por cierto era de hombre y varias tallas más grande de lo que yo era, por lo que me llegaba un poco más abajo que el short, además que me colgaba por los lados.

—Y bien… ¿Cómo me veo? — No sé si la pregunta fue a Sylveon o a mí misma, o si en serio quería una respuesta, en una isla desierta lo que menos debería importar es la apariencia. Igual, no podía hacer nada por ese motivo, así que era mejor dejarlo así, Sylveon, por su parte, opto por quedarse callada y no decir nada…en su idioma claro.

—Sylveon… ¿tú crees que el destino nos puso aquí a los dos? ¿Sera algo así como una señal? Sabía que en el fondo me engañaba, y sin embargo…nada costaba soñar, de cualquier manera tendría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Salimos del arbusto y nos encaminamos hacia donde habíamos hecho la fogata. Ash se encontraba sentado en el tobogán inflable, con Pikachu y Axew a su lado mientras le sacaba punta a una rama recta y alta con una pequeña navaja suiza.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? Si apenas dejan llevar agua en botella en el avión, ya van a dejar pasar una navaja. — Tenía bastante curiosidad de saberlo.

—En realidad, venia en un kit de supervivencia que había en el avión —Mientras decía esto no despego los ojos de la lanza.

— ¿No es peligroso llevar eso en un vuelo aunque sea de emergencia? —

—Creo que solo puede ser abierto o se abre automáticamente en caso de choque o algo así, venia en una caja que estaba enrollada en el tobogán. — Levanto la vista momentáneamente hacia mí, para luego bajarla y volverla a subir al instante, pero de manera diferente. La primera vez fue desinteresadamente, pero en este momento, podría jurar que recorrió todo mi cuerpo antes de llegar a mis ojos, este pensamiento me puso exageradamente nerviosa.

—Ash… ¿Qué paso? —

— ¿Ah? ¿Q-que?

Podría jurar que algo cambio en su mirada.

* * *

 **Ya sé, ya se, ya mucho tiempo rascándote los huevo Altair, que no actualizas desde hace dos semanas, tirando a tres. Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta historia…Que es la más famosa de mi cuenta (tampoco es mucho decir)**

 **A muchas personas les gusto también "La orden de los asesinos", y eso me alegra mucho, y les cuento que ya la próxima actualización es de esa historia. Para los que les gusta el anime, pienso meter a algunos personajes que se les harán conocidos. ¿Una pista? "Its Showtime" ¿nada? Pues tendrán que preguntarle a Yui…y no digo nada más.**

 **Pueden pasarse a nuestro increíble y sensualon foro, en el cual estamos debatiendo algunas cosas muy importantes de pokémon, no sé si lo sabían, pero pertenecemos a la agencia general de ideas de The Pokemon Company. Se los juro, no es broma, En realidad somos medio japoneses, y pues, para probarlo, ahí puse cuáles serán los tipos de las ultimas evoluciones de los iniciales de 7ma generación. Si quieren, chequeen**

 **¡Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **Albe20: Tal vez no lo sea, pero el orgullo herido es muy difícil de superar, a pesar de perder siempre, tal vez ya llevaba una buena racha… no se… Ni que fuera yo el que escribe la historia…puff (*yao ming face*)**

 **LethalTiger: Antes de empezar, tu nombre y tu avatar son totalmente opuestos…pues ponerte tigre letal y luego la imagen más adorable que hay de Pikachu, pues bueno… ¡Me encanta esa imagen! Ahora sí. Lamento la tardanza, serán ya casi dos meses, espero ir más rápido para la próxima. Sip, en lo que más me concentro es que la historia quede lo más natural posible, sin que se vea forzada. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **Mcanario de Hyrule: Espero el capítulo sea de tu agrado, siempre es muy alentador el recibir tus palabras de aliento. Espero sigas comentando y que te siga gustando la trama. Aquí te quito las ganas, pues ya lo traje. ¡Wu!**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: No puedo responder la segunda pregunta, es…mejor dejarla en suspenso, en cuanto a la primera, es interesante, aunque Sableye no es que me guste mucho que digamos, pero el tiempo dirá.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Me acabo de hacer la imagen mental… y si, así también es mi madre… a veces, porque a veces no me va mal. No sé a qué otro fic te refieres, pero creo que ya lo actualice. Gracias por el review. A cuidarse.**

 **Guest: Eh, ¿en serio digo palabras españolas? No me había dado cuenta, es que convivo mucho con españoles, y es que hostia ti , más de algo se queda de todo lo que se habla, joder. :D Bueno, espero que te siga gustando, y que…pues me digas que palabras digo así, que no me he dado cuenta.**

 **AndrickDa2: Te juro que la muerte de un golpe tiene explicación…y que la daré en el próximo capítulo. Pues no puedo decir mucho más, pues como diga algo de tus predicciones, pues estaré prácticamente dando las respuestas. Así que tu también cuídate, y suerte.**

 **Diego4560: Gracias, espero te guste este capitulo**

 **Lector Shenglong: Vamos a suponer que las puertas de los aviones son a prueba de ataques, teniendo en cuenta que cualquier terrorista con su pokémon podrían entrar de esa manera…O tal vez estoy buscando excusas malas, ya que no necesito que tengan acceso a una bodega que les haga demasiado fácil la supervivencia, no es divertido así XD. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia.**

 **Fanweb: Pues ya se notaba tu ausencia, me alegro que hayas decidido comentar en la historia. Gracias por decir que recomendarías mi trabajo, espero seguir trabajando así, y pues…nos leemos.**

 **Serena AnimalsFairyMuerderessk: ¿lo escribí bien? Espero que sí. Lamento lo de Mccanario, era…una broma entre ¿machos? De cualquier manera, tratare de no decir cosas así. Nos vemos.**

 **SrRonaldo78: En caso de que lo creas así, recibiría encantado ideas u opiniones de que estaría bueno poner, por si se te ocurre algo. Gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Isabellashane1995: Gracias, eso hare. Saludos.**

 **Monpoke: Desconozco tus motivos, y si no te sientes cómodo contándolos, no los preguntare, aun así, si quieres unirte a un foro pequeño, pues te recomiendo el nuestro "Leyendas de Kalos" donde pues, vamos creciendo poco a poco, y es un ambiente muy familiar, muy…de camaradería, por si te quisieras pasar. Por qué están intactos, bueno, le tengo explicación si, y de hecho una pista esta entre el primer y el segundo capítulo, y tiene que ver con Pikachu. Saludos, y gracias por leer la historia.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **Laa shay'a waqi'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altair**


	6. Lo maravilloso de atreverse

**Lo Maravilloso De Atreverse**

"Es…tan…hermosa"

Fue el único pensamiento que se cruzó por mi cabeza en el momento en que la vi. La camisa, tres o cuatro tallas más grandes que lo que debería le llegaba hasta poco después del nacimiento de los muslos. Estaba casi seguro que llevaba un short debajo, pero este no se veía, provocando la sensación que en realidad su única prenda era la camisa. El cuello "V" era también demasiado grande para ella, dejando en vista gran parte de su clavícula. Su pelo levemente mojado la hacía ver aún más adorable. En resumen, yo estaba en un shock hormonal demasiado fuerte. Cuando por fin recordé el lugar, la situación, y la posición en la que me encontraba, no pude menos que sonrojarme fuertemente por la vergüenza. Pude ver como ella también se ponía bastante cohibida, y me di cuenta que probablemente la había estado observando como un depredador a su presa. Voltee la vista lo más rápidamente que pude, esperando que no pensara cualquier cosa rara. Sin saber muy bien que hacer, empecé a jugar con la navaja suiza que tenía en la mano.

Serena también parecía como paralizada, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver como sacudía un poco la cabeza y se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de poner toda su ropa junto a la mía en la vara de madera. Después se sentó a la par mía en el colchón inflable, bueno, algo separada de mí. Temí que fuera por la mirada que le había lanzado hacia unos momentos. Me tranquilice un poco cuando le sonreí tímidamente y ella devolvió la sonrisa, pero igual, en esos momentos no tenía el valor para empezar una conversación.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, deje la navaja en su estuchito y me acerque a echarle más hojarasca al fuego. Voltee a ver el cielo, no había nubes, pero no contaba con que eso durara para siempre, mañana empezaría a planear cómo hacer una señal para que nos rescataran, y siendo pesimista, también a hacer un refugio, teníamos que aceptarlo, nuestra estancia en este lugar era indefinida. También teníamos que contar el hecho que ya estaba empezando a hacer bastante frio. Había leído en algún lugar que en los desiertos y los trópicos hace mucho calor de día y mucho frio de noche. Vi con preocupación las mantas que estaban sobre el colchón, y aunque parecían bastante tibias, también eran muy pequeñas y no llegaban a cubrirnos ni la mitad. También nuestro alimento era escaso, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la posible falta de agua dulce en el lugar. Aunque claro, si había vegetación, había agua ¿no? Trate de relajarme y me acerque a la ropa, para verificar si seguía húmeda, y también para prevenir que se tostara. Empecé a revisar prenda por prenda, hasta que algo me descoloco.

Colgado, y un poco escondido entre las otras ropas, se hallaba un sujetador de color rosa. Me quede pensando un momento ¿habría traído otro sujetador en su bolsa? Y mucho más importante aún, me voltee hacia ella y mi cerebro no pudo evitar hacerse la pregunta ¿lo llevaría puesto en ese instante? El simple pensamiento hizo que mi temperatura se incrementara bastante. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo?

* * *

POV (Clemont)

Como líder de gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, tenía bastante influencia, así como amigos en el ministerio de gobernación de Kalos. Deje a Bonnie con Clembot en el gimnasio, sin decirle en realidad a dónde íbamos, mejor si tardaba en enterarse del suceso. Después de un breve viaje en coche llegamos a las oficinas del estado. Nos apresuramos hacia la sección de seguridad regional. Lo primero que vimos fue a la secretaria de la sección.

—Buenos días señor Clemont, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

—Vengo por el incidente del vuelo 747 de Kalos Airlines ¿podría darme información acerca del tema?

—Kalos está uniendo fuerzas con Kanto para poder encontrar el avión. Expertos ya empezaron a investigar. La demás información fue decretada secreta por el comandante Hope.

No pude sino pensar en la ironía de su apellido.

— ¿Qué tenemos que hacer en el caso que queramos ayudar?

La secretaria pareció meditarlo un poco.

—Tendrían que preguntarle al comandante.

— ¿Se encuentra en estos momentos? —Pude oír la ansiedad en mi propia voz.

—Sí, veré si puede atenderlos, un momento por favor.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y nos fuimos a sentar a las sillas de espera del lugar. La secretaria agarro el teléfono e hizo unas llamadas. Luego me volteo a ver.

—Podrá atenderlos dentro de un momento ¿no les importa esperar?

Los dos negamos con la cabeza, claro que no nos importaba esperar. Al cabo de unos quince minutos la secretaria nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos.

—El comandante ya los puede recibir, oficina trescientos quince, sigan el pasillo hasta el final, es la última.

Le dimos las gracias y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la oficina que nos había indicado. Al llegar, toque con los nudillos a la puerta, a lo que oímos un inmediato "adelante". Entramos y nos encontramos al comandante de las fuerzas de rescate Richard Hope vestido con uniforme militar detrás de su escritorio. Se veía estresado y cansado y no era para menos, su departamento estaba lidiando en esos momentos con una crisis bastante grande. Un avión con posibles sobrevivientes se había estrellado en algún lugar del océano. Sonrió con cortesía pero también con cansancio a los visitantes.

—Dos líderes de gimnasio me visitan de repente y los teléfonos tampoco dejan de sonar, siempre que ocurren estas cosas me vuelvo muy popular ¿sabían?

Nos reímos ligeramente por su chiste.

—Señor, es de suma prioridad para nosotros el ayudar en la búsqueda de los sobrevivientes del avión perdido. Necesitamos ser de alguna ayuda señor.

El comandante levanto las cejas con asombro.

— ¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Mis amigos iban en ese avión…—

—Oh dios, cuanto lo siento—

—Necesitamos poder ayudarlo comandante. —

—Bueno, viniendo de otra persona lo hubiera considerado un estorbo, pero viniendo de alguien tan brillante como el líder de Luminalia… Creo que nos serás de mucha ayuda.

El comandante saco un mapa manchado ya con marcadores y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Nuestro principal problema es que no fue reportada ninguna señal de peligro, lo que no nos ayuda a limitar el área de investigación. Debido a no tener indicios, no sabemos en qué momento dejo el radar de emitir señal, si antes de que se estrellara o en el momento. Por ahora tenemos un área de búsqueda de ciento cincuenta y seis kilómetros de diámetro. Sin embargo, si hay sobrevivientes, podrían haberse desplazado fuera de esta área.

— ¿Ya tienen a gente buscando?

—La zona que está siendo examinada es donde el radar dejo de emitir, sin embargo aún no tengo respuesta.

— ¿Hay alguna isla en su radio de búsqueda?

—Hay dos, ambas desiertas.

—Lo más sensato sería empezar por allí.

El comandante asintió

—Después de revisar la zona cero, esas serán nuestros siguientes objetivos.

—Muy bien, señor, si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿podría darme una copia del mapa que tiene entre las manos?

—Faltaría mas Clemont, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, infórmame, por favor.

Y así nos despedimos del comandante, su secretaria se encargó de imprimir una fotocopia exacta del mapa. También me mandaron todo el informe a mi correo, y prometieron actualizarlo constantemente. Prácticamente era un miembro oficial de la investigación, y trabajaría como tal.

* * *

POV (Serena)

Y allí estaba, sentada a la par de el sin tener el valor de empezar una conversación ¿Por qué seria? ¿Por mis pensamientos anteriores? Además, seguía sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, no es que me estuviera viendo en ese momento, pero la mirada que me había dirigido minutos antes me había quemado con fuego. ¿Vería algo en mí? ¿Le habría gustado? No podía dejar de hacerme esas preguntas.

Era un momento realmente pacifico, Ash se acababa de sentar a la par mía de nuevo, pues había ido a comprobar nuestras ropas hacia un momento. Una suave brisa acaricio mi cara, y no pude evitar el cerrar los ojos. Dicen que con los ojos cerrados conoces mejor tu entorno, era cierto. Pude oír el crujir de las palmeras cuando el viento chocaba contra ellas. Oí el suave arrullo del mar al llegar a la costa, los últimos cantos de los pokémon pájaro antes de dormirse. El lugar era muy hermoso, y si dejábamos de lado nuestra situación, estaba disfrutando bastante el momento. Vi al hombre a la par mía, y no pude evitar preguntarme como me sentiría de pasar así todas las noches del resto de mi vida. Me sorprendí a mí misma pensando que esa era la manera en la que quería vivir. Con él a mi lado. Hubiera seguido con el hilo de mis pensamientos, de no haber sido por la voz de Ash.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

Fue entonces que me di cuenta del hambre que yo sentía. Vi a Ash y asentí con una sonrisa. Saque dos paquetes de aluminio que contenían la comida que las camareras normalmente reparten en los vuelos. Teníamos suerte que había bastantes, pues no había habido mucha gente en el avión. Después de haberlos calentado un poco con el fuego, nos sentamos en el colchón a comerlo. A nuestros pokémon les dimos un poco de comida pokémon que yo llevaba en mi bolso.

Después de hablar de muchas cosas, terminamos hablando de estrategias de combates pokémon. A ambos nos gustaban las peleas del WWT, donde aparecían los mejores entrenadores del mundo.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando ese entrenador ya tenía asegurada la victoria al haber hecho como 3 danza espada, pero no contaba con que el otro sabia usar juego… —Deje la frase a medias, algo había hecho "click" en mi cabeza.

— ¿Serena? ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Pikachu tiene una bolaluminosa!

—Eh si, fue un regalo de Clemont antes que partiéramos, ¿recuerdas?

— ¡Eso es! ¡Por eso perdió la batalla de un único golpe en la batalla contra el Sableye!

Ash alzo las cejas sin entender.

—Ash, ¡Los Sableye saben el movimiento juego sucio! ¡Así le ganaron, usaron los stat de ataque de Pikachu para atacarlo!

— ¡Y como el ataque de Pikachu era el doble de lo normal…! —Ash al fin parecía entender todo.

—Era inevitable el K.O de un golpe, incluso un salamence hubiera caído.

— ¿Escuchaste amigo? ¡No eres un inútil!

A pesar que en realidad no entendimos el "pika" que recibimos de respuesta pude interpretar que era algo así como un "¿gracias?" cubierto de ironía. Me reí de la situación, hubiéramos seguido, cuando un viento helado nos golpeó de lleno, haciéndonos entender que ya tendríamos que irnos a dormir.

* * *

POV (Ash)

Era hora de dormir, dado que la fricción del hule era demasiado incomoda como para dormir, decidimos poner unas cuantas mantas debajo de nosotros, y dejamos dos para poder taparnos. Nuestros tres pokémon se hicieron un rinconcito a la par nuestra y se durmieron plácidamente casi al instante. Los observe un rato acurrucados juntos y envidie profundamente la desinhibición de los tres. Me recosté a cierta distancia de Serena, aunque sin poder conciliar el sueño. La temperatura seguía bajando y bajando, y nuestras mantas pronto dejarían de ser suficiente. Sentí un ligero temblor y tarde un poco de tiempo en darme cuenta que la responsable era Serena. Muy probablemente se encontraba muerta del frio. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? La pregunta "Tienes frio" sonaba idiota, incluso en mi cabeza. No había ninguna manta extra como para ofrecérsela, y aunque le diera la mía, la situación no cambiaría. Solo había una solución, o al menos, así quería creerlo mi mente, sin embargo, por alguna razón no me atrevía a realizarla. Trate de recordar algún consejo que me hubieran dado alguna vez. Y uno vino a mi memoria con claridad, bueno, más que un consejo había sido un estado de Whatsapp que leí. Era algo como "Imagínate lo maravilloso que sería arriesgarse y que todo salga bien" Era justo lo que necesitaba. Me arme de valor, y dispuse darme prisa, sabiendo que no la tendría por mucho tiempo.

Con todo el nerviosismo del mundo me acerque a ella, y pasando el brazo por sobre su cuerpo, la abrace. El efecto fue casi instantáneo, con un solo movimiento se pegó más a mí, acurrucándose contra mi pecho, en un intento de conseguir calor, acomodo su cabeza en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi clavícula. No pude evitar el sonreír al ver la tierna reacción que tuvo al haberla abrazado. Después de todo, todo salió bien. Se movió ligeramente, lo que provoco que nuestros torsos quedaran pegados. Con mucha vergüenza, pude responder mi duda de antaño, efectivamente, no llevaba puesto el sujetador.

* * *

 **Y ¡pum! Dado que estoy de vacaciones, pude actualizar así de rápido, aprovéchenme mientras puedan. Entre las noticias siguen las mismas que la vez pasada, probablemente la próxima semana traiga un nuevo proyecto, y estoy casi seguro que les gustara. O no…puede ser que no.**

 **Y Nada, creo que el capítulo me salió bastante bien, aunque lo dejo a su criterio, no olviden dejar ese hermoso y sukulento criterio en reviews, que me encanta cuando me los dejan, (más si son constructivos) Se les gusto pueden no perder de vista el curso de la historia dando click en "Follow" Así Fanfiction les avisara cuando suba un nuevo capítulo. Va a llegar mientras duermes y te lo va a susurrar al oído. También pueden darle en "like" y se ganaran mi eterna gratitud.**

 **También les recuerdo que pueden votar por sus autores e historias favoritas en nuestro foro ¡Leyendas de Kalos!, en el tema "Los EQBA Awards" Los links están en mi perfil. También les invito a ser mis amigos en Facebook, el link también en mi perfil.**

 **Ahora a contestar los sukulentosos reviews que me dejaron**

 **TEIET: Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: A mi también me dio risa cuando esa broma se las hice a algunos familiares, y decidí ponerla por acá. Como puedes ver, resolvieron el asunto del Sableye, y pues espero te haya gustado el final del capítulo. No falta mucho, no falta mucho.**

 **Darkzoroark123: Esa siempre ha sido la idea, ser lo más realista del mundo. Si, le pongo mucho sentimiento, pero es porque creo que si no vas a hacer algo lo mejor que puedes, es mejor no hacerlo. Y pues, trato de darlo todo en todos mis fics, espero te siga gustando.**

 **CodeBlack243: A ver, si, adivinaste, pero no saldrán en esta historia, sino en mi otra historia "La orden de los asesinos" Échale un vistazo si quieres, y espero te guste esta historia también.**

 **Mcanario de Mariby: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, espero este también :D**

 **: Ok, esta vez no me tarde tanto, ¿o si? Bueno, espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Misaki Amane: Bueno, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Pd. ¿De dónde sacaste tu nuevo nombre? Es solo duda.**

 **Jorgelatina148: jajaja, Algo así, soy más de ametralladoras ligeras.**

 **Demon888: Gracias amigo**

 **Pokefan loli-chan: Hay que arreglárselas como se pueda.**

 **Y eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y sin nada más que añadir, me despido.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr.**


	7. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

El tobogán no era muy cómodo, eso tenía que admitirlo, sin embargo eso era lo de menos. No recordaba muy bien los eventos de la noche pasada, aunque tenía una vaga idea, que se esclareció una vez el sopor del sueño se empezaba a ir. El cuerpo a la par mía me lo confirmo. Un leve aroma a cítrico se desprendía de él. Confundida y avergonzada, me di cuenta que en realidad el olor me estaba resultando muy adictivo. Moví ligeramente la cabeza hacia arriba, y después de comprobar que se encontraba profundamente dormido, pegue mi nariz a su cuello y aspire profundo. No pude sino avergonzarme de mis actos, pero el chico me gustaba desde pequeña y la oportunidad era única.

Todavía no amanecía, la playa permanecía tranquila y el mar sereno. A pesar de que aun parecía de noche, una leve luz empezaba a observarse por el horizonte. Claro, no podía verlo bien, ya que mi movimiento era bastante limitado y lo que menos quería era despertar al morocho.

¿Por qué me había abrazado? Mi mente estaba dividida entre las dos opciones más obvias. El tratar de que no muriéramos de frio, o que en realidad quería hacerlo. Me gustaba mucho más la segunda opción, sin embargo, mi lado pesimista y realista se inclinaba más por la primera. Tenía que aceptarlo, al menos desde mi punto de vista, yo ya había sido mucho más que obvia acerca de mis sentimientos. Bien, Ash siempre había sido bastante denso para detectar sutilezas, sin embargo yo no lo era, y había notado cambios en el chico. Desde el hecho de que me invitara a viajar con él, que me tratara más cariñosamente que antes y los ratos sin habla que había tenido recientemente. Sin embargo eran una llama de esperanza que no me atrevía a mantener, talvez por el riesgo de resultar…quemada.

Sin embargo, y aunque fuera muy irónico, esta isla en realidad era una oportunidad. Una oportunidad real de tenerlo, de poder armarme de valor y confesarle todo. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no? La estancia en este lugar se volvería insoportable, más de lo que ya era. Me revolvía de los nervios de solo pensarlo.

La respiración de mi acompañante se alteró un rato, mientras se acomodaba mejor, y para mi sorpresa y sonroja miento, afianzo su agarre en mi cintura mientras se acercaba más hacia mí. Apoyo su cabeza por sobre la mía, de tal manera que podía sentir su respiración provocándome un leve cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo.

Lo más lógico en esa situación hubiera sido el acomodarme un poco y volver a dormir, más la tarea se me hacía imposible. Si bien el calor y aroma de su cuerpo me relajaban bastante, la estamina dentro de mi cuerpo debido al nerviosismo no me lo permitían. Aunque al final, no fue necesario.

Su respiración empezó a ser menos acompasada y profunda. Empezó a mover más su cuerpo, hasta que al fin pude observar movimiento por dentro de sus parpados, para finalmente abrirlos. Me le quede viendo, sin saber en realidad cómo reaccionar.

Cuando por fin despertó, después del sopor inicial, vi un vestigio de sorpresa que rápidamente fue sustituida por vergüenza. Trato de zafarse en un acto reflejo, pero nuestros cuerpos estaba demasiado entrelazados y solo logro tropezar consigo mismo. Me vio con el sonrojo en creciente aumento. Supuse que yo me encontraba igual.

—Bu-buenos días —Logré articular, más o menos bien.

El pareció un poco menos cohibido.

—Buenos días… ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Yo sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —De maravilla. Al menos para nuestras condiciones.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó el morocho, visiblemente feliz.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. —Eres muy cómodo. —Añadí con una sonrisa traviesa. Había tomado una decisión, intentaría lo que estuviera a mi alcance.

El sonrojo de Ash volvió, y vi como empezaba a decir cosas sin sentido. Me pareció increíblemente tierno. Decidiendo que ya era hora de levantarnos, quite mi brazo de sobre su cintura y me incorpore ligeramente. Antes de salir del colchón, no pude resistir la tentación de besar su mejilla. Vi cómo se quedaba en shock.

" _¿Sería posible?"_

Una vez termine de levantarme, nuestra pequeña burbuja explotó. Nos enfrentábamos de nuevo a la realidad. Ash también se levantó y se puso los zapatos.

—Bueno, ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Me preguntó, algo desorientado.

Me puse a pensar las prioridades que habíamos tomado el día anterior.

Comida teníamos, y podía durarnos bastante si la racionábamos. El kit de emergencia traía algunas medicinas para humanos, y yo traía algunas para los pokémon. Tendríamos que pensar algún refugio, así como alguna señal para ser identificados por algún barco o avión. Pero todavía faltaba lo más importante: Agua.

Las plantas como las palmeras pueden adquirir agua de la precipitación, y en caso de ser necesario, salada. Sin embargo la isla contaba con vegetación amazónica y diferentes especies de pokémon, por lo que debía de contar con alguna fuente de agua dulce. En algún lugar debía haber algún nacimiento de agua. Solo debíamos encontrarlo.

Comunique todo lo que estaba pensando ante la atenta mirada de Ash y los pokémon, quienes ya estaban despiertos.

—Bien, dediquémonos a eso, aprovechando que nos queda mucha luz por delante. —Dijo Ash mientras agarraba su mochila y empezaba a registrarla, sacando cosas que solo le estorbarían.

Entre los dos jalamos el colchón hacia detrás de unas piedras, para evitar que el viento se lo llevara. Pensé que posiblemente el frio de la noche anterior no hubiera sido tanto si lo hubiéramos hecho antes. Sin embargo, si ese había sido el detonante de como habíamos dormido, no me arrepentía de nada.

Agarramos dos botellines de agua nuevos, los cuales habíamos sacado del avión y metimos en nuestras mochilas el botiquín.

En la isla había tres montañas, nos explicó Ash, dos de similar tamaño y la última que colindaba con el lado opuesto de la isla, que era mucho más alta. Lo más sensato sería subir a alguna para analizar el terreno. La que nos quedaba más cerca, que era en la que Ash se había subido el día anterior, era la opción más obvia, sin embargo, según explicó el morocho, también era muy accidentada. La otra parecía más tranquila.

Caminamos alrededor de dos kilómetros hasta la colina, siempre alertas de cualquier vestigio de agua dulce. Pikachu y Sylveon trataron sin éxito de llamar la atención de otros pokémon salvajes para preguntarles, absolutamente todos huían, desconfiados.

Subir hasta la cima de la pequeña montaña no nos llevó menos de media hora. Desde el lugar teníamos buena vista de todo el entorno. A pesar de eso, los arboles cubrían casi toda la tierra, haciendo muy difícil, casi imposible, ver u oír el ruido de un riachuelo. Suspiré con pesadez.

— ¿Algún plan? —Le pregunté a Ash.

—De hecho, dos opciones, o buscar a ciegas, o lograr que nuestros pokémon se comuniquen con alguno de la zona.

Asentí, de acuerdo. No teníamos ninguna otra opción.

—Bien, Pikachu ¿Podrías parecer salvaje y tratar de hacerte amigo de algún pokémon? —Le preguntó Ash.

El asintió con entusiasmo. Una vez bajamos de la montaña, nos escondimos todos de la vista, dejando solo a Pikachu. No paso mucho antes de que un pequeño buizel se apareciera, curioso.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras en su idioma, y luego vimos como el pequeño pokémon se mostraba muy interesado en Pikachu, rodeándolo, como para apreciarlo bien. Intercambiaron unas palabras más, aunque notamos que Pikachu estaba algo incómodo. Sentí que algo temblaba a la par mía. Voltee y pude ver a Sylveon, quien literalmente estaba temblando de rabia. Fue cuando me di cuenta, con una sonrisa, que no era "un" buizel, sino "una" y que al parecer estaba interesada en Pikachu en el ámbito…reproductivo. No pude sino sentir lastima por mi amiga, sabía lo que eran los celos.

Al final pude ver como la pokémon asentía entusiastamente con la cabeza y empezaba a correr, seguida de Pikachu. Nosotros fuimos tras ellos lo más escondidos que pudimos.

Después de nuestros grandes esfuerzos por no perder de vista a los rápidos pokémon, por fin llegamos a un lugar donde un frio y cristalino riachuelo pasaba. Debíamos haber recorrido unos seis o siete kilómetros para cuando llegamos.

Una vez llegados a su destino, Pikachu le dio las gracias, aunque la buizel no se fue. De hecho se acercó más a Pikachu. Este respondió con una nerviosa rascada en su cabeza, fiel imagen de su morocho amigo, sin embargo, parecía sentirse halagado. "Típico de machos"

Sylveon ya no pudo aguantar eso, y sin poderlo evitar, salió al encuentro de los dos pokémon.

Los dos la vieron con asombro en sus ojos, mas, contrariamente a lo que pensé, la pokémon no salió huyendo, simplemente se quedó allí, estática. Pikachu, por su parte, también se encontraba extrañado de la actitud de Sylveon, más él la trató con la naturalidad de siempre.

Vi a Ash, quien en realidad, no se había enterado para nada del tenso escenario que se encontraba frente a nosotros. Axew observaba entretenido la escena, talvez entendiendo más de lo que pasaba que el mismo Ash.

Nosotros salimos entonces de nuestro escondite, más la pokémon siguió sin moverse, solo atuso sus bigotes y se nos quedó viendo, curiosa.

—Entonces, ¿conseguimos un poco de agua? —Preguntó Ash.

Me quede pensando. Lo más sensato sería seguir en contra de la corriente hasta encontrar el manantial, que nos aseguraba agua totalmente pura. Sin embargo, ignoraba que tan lejos estaba. Apenas era mediodía, y todavía tendríamos fácilmente unas seis horas de sol.

—Deberíamos encontrar el nacimiento, para evitar tomar agua contaminada. —Me acerqué al agua y el toque con la mano. —Esta fría, no debemos estar muy lejos del principio.

Nos pusimos en marcha, agradeciéndole a la buizel, sin embargo ella empezó a seguirnos. Ash se dio cuenta de eso, y con una sonrisa, se arrodilló frente a la pokémon, le ofreció viajar con nosotros. Ella aceptó complacida.

La única que no se veía muy feliz era Sylveon, por obvias razones. Trataba por todos los medios de que la nueva se diera cuenta de que ella también iba a por el macho. Durante todo el trayecto, no dejo de celar a Pikachu, acercándosele más de lo normal y siendo más cariñosa que de costumbre. Sonreí con dulzura, tal vez la pequeña buizel fuera el detonante de algo más entre esos dos pokémon.

Después de otra media hora caminando, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un claro en toda esa selva tropical. En el había una pequeña laguna, de la que brotaba agua desde las entrañas de la tierra. La laguna estaba flanqueada por dos grandes cuevas a la izquierda, y más vegetación a la derecha. Me limpie un poco de sudor que se había formado sobre mi frente, el sol se encontraba justo sobre nosotros, provocándonos un inmenso calor, y por lo tanto, un prematuro cansancio y deshidratación.

El agua de la laguna era clarísima, y fría. Mi padre me había enseñado cuando era pequeña que era seguro tomar agua de estos lugares. Sacamos las pocas botellas vacías del día anterior y las llenamos, junto con las que llevábamos semi-llenas.

—Bien, debemos recordar muy bien este lugar. Mientras lo tengamos, podremos sobrevivir indefinidamente.

Vi un movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, seguido de unas fuertes pisadas. Me pare rápidamente, para encontrarme cara a cara con un muy enojado ursaring. Al parecer, estábamos en sus dominios. Mis amigos se dieron cuenta también, poniéndose todos alerta. Debido a que yo era la que estaba más cerca del pokémon, este tenía su vista puesta en mí.

Empezamos a movernos lentamente hacia atrás, tratando de evitar un confrontamiento. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, y la tensión era demasiada. Paso tras paso, íbamos alejándonos con éxito del temible pokémon, cuando todo se vino abajo.

En algún momento, y dado que caminaba de espaldas, me tropecé con una raíz baja que había en el camino. Solté un involuntario grito de sorpresa, y ese fue suficiente detonante para el pokémon. Con un rugido, corrió hacia mí, listo para atacar, solo pude cerrar los ojos y posicionar mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza, esperando el horrible golpe. Sentí una fuerte presión encima mía, mas no la que esperaba. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, Ash se encontraba sobre mí, con los brazos levantados en actitud de defensa. El ursaring trato de atacar otra vez, más un fuerte tri-ataque lo desvió de nosotros. El ursaring, confundido, y sin muchas ganas de salir más lastimado, se retiró en paz. Nuestros pokémon nos habían salvado.

El gemido de dolor que escuché por parte de Ash me alarmó. Trato de levantarse de encima de mí pero falló en el intento y se precipitó de nuevo contra mí.

Con todas las fuerzas que pude, lo levanté lo más gentilmente que pude. Después lo hice sentarse en el lugar donde habíamos caído. Se sostenía con fuerza el costado, y pude ver con horror como un líquido carmesí asomaba por entre sus manos.

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó Ash con dificultad.

Lagrimas asomaron por mis ojos y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, impidiéndome articular palabra. Simplemente asentí. Ash sonrió, en su rostro formándose una fusión entre felicidad y dolor. No pudo mantener más los ojos abiertos y los cerró.

— ¡No…!

* * *

 **Buenas, buenas, pues no tengo mucho que decir. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y siguiente historia ¡La orden de los asesinos! Será actualizada el fin de semana.**

 **A mi misteriosa amiga, que no tengo permitido decir su nombre, acá está el capítulo, deja de sufrir plis. Ya estuvo, sh sh, ya está todo bien.**

 **Y ahora a por sus reviews.**

 **TaichiKudo534: Gracias, saludos y espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Alansanchez933: Seh… ¡Viva!**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Pues lo hare…aunque si lo pones así, salir del lugar está demasiado fácil, y lo que menos quiero es eso, sin embargo, lo del Sableye lo pensare.**

 **HLUCARIO: Bueno, no he tenido mucho tiempo por ahora, pero hare lo posible amigo, sin embargo no te prometo nada.**

 **Mcanario de Mariby: Me alegra muchísimo, muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Sol: Eh… ¿pronto? Quiero darle un poco de profundidad antes.**

 **TEIET: Gracias, por acá te lo dejo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Asurax1: Me alegra mucho. De hecho, le tendrá confianza porque Clemont también es alguien de autoridad en Luminalia, saludos Asurax, y espero seguir oyendo de ti.**

 **Guest: Me alegra mucho… ¡hasta el siguiente!**

 **Carlos29: Si fue transitorio…este tiene un poco más emoción, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Misaki-chan98: ¡Gracias! Me alegran muchos comentarios como el tuyo. Saludos.**

 **Sterben-PR: Oh yeah…espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **Yuzuki Usagi: Igualmente, aunque no sé porque lo cambias a cada rato XD, siempre es interesante saber que nombre te pondrás. Espero seguir viéndote por acá.**

 **Hangover: Bueno, como vez, las cosas se pusieron más serias…ya no es solo juegos, espero te guste el capítulo, saludos.**

 **Virginia Vir: Tendrás que esperar…un poquito. Saludos.**

 **Adreul2001: Ok, vengo a matar tu impaciencia, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **Y nada.**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Altaïr**


	8. Al cuidado de Serena

**Al cuidado de Serena**

Traté de cargarlo. No pesaba mucho, pero mis piernas temblaban y sentía el cuerpo adormilado, cómo si él y mi mente estuvieran en desacuerdo y mi cuerpo aún no cayera en la cuenta de la situación. Él no podía irse, no… Simplemente no podía, la simple idea no cabía en mi cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —Pregunté, más que nada a mí misma.

Tenía qué actuar, eso lo sabía, y lo primero era movernos. El camino no sería difícil, pues lo recordaba, bastaba con bajar hasta la playa por donde habíamos venido y seguir en la arena hasta llegar. Sin embargo, nos había tomado medio día llegar con desviaciones y todo, hasta aquí, sin embargo, ésta vez yo tendría que llevar a Ash, por lo que sería mucho más lento, y probablemente estaríamos llegando hasta el anochecer. Se desangraría mucho antes de eso. Tenía qué vendar su herida. Desinfectarla hubiera sido ideal, pero no tenía nada para tal tarea. Sin más material para trabajar, tuve qué arrancar toda la parte de debajo de la camisa blanca qué llevaba, dejando sólo la parte de arriba, y con eso vendé la herida qué tenía en el torso, quitando primero la camisa y limpiando lo mejor qué pude los cortes con el agua qué llevábamos y la parte más limpia de la camisa qué llevaba Ash, ahora manchada con polvo y sangre. La herida no había sido tan profunda, pero tal vez había riesgo de contaminación o alguna contusión por la caída. Fuera lo que fuera, el chico se encontraba desmayado, sin moverse. Su pecho se movía acompasadamente arriba y abajo, cosa que me tranquilizaba.

Lo traté lo mejor posible, aun así, me daba miedo moverlo, revisé las botellas de agua que había usado para limpiar su herida, tendría que llenarlas de nuevo. Me moví hacia el rio, aunque no me acerqué al estanque. De cualquier manera, teníamos a Pikachu haciendo guardia, con los mofletes echando chispas, listo para atacar. Se hubiera visto más fiero si no hubiera tenido a buizel dando vueltas alrededor de él y a Sylveon entre molesta por la escena y preocupada por Ash detrás de ellos. En otra ocasión habría sido una escena cómica, pero no era el momento.

Regresé con Ash, aun pensando cómo lo llevaría de vuelta a la playa, cuando lo vi levantarse con una mueca de dolor. Me apresuré hacia él para tratar que no se moviera, infinitamente aliviada de verlo despertar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Si mi voz iba cargada de angustia o alivio no me importó.

Me vio a los ojos mientras sonreía.

— ¿Bromeas? Me encuentro mejor que nunca. — Su voz se oía ronca y denotaba el dolor que sentía.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Sentí como una lágrima caía de mi ojo. Me sentía furiosa con él, de que se hubiera puesto en riesgo por mí, de que se hubiera arriesgado. Quería golpearle, reclamarle, preguntarle por qué me había salvado, y besarle, dios, vaya que si quería.

Me limite a abrazarlo, cómo haría cualquier amigo preocupado.

— ¿Que por qué lo hice? —Se rió con dolor. — ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué me quedara parado viendo cómo te lastimaban? —Otro quejido involuntario salió de su boca. —No soportaría perderte…

Sus palabras hicieron que un revoltijo de emociones nublara mi cabeza.

— ¿Y tú crees que conmigo es diferente? Tuve tanto miedo, Ash… de perderte, no sabía qué hacer, trataba de mantener la cabeza fría pero… —No me había dado cuenta que seguía abrazándolo, más fuerte con cada palabra que decía. Cuando me di cuenta, traté de soltarlo, más su agarre me lo impidió.

Separé mi cara de su hombro para verlo a la cara, sorprendida.

—No te vayas aún. —Me pidió con una sonrisa de súplica.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, ¿qué significaba esa petición?

—Por… ¿por qué? —Mi voz esa sólo un susurro nervioso.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo… quédate un rato más.

No entendía nada ¿Por qué no quería soltarme? ¿Sería que aún estaba asustado? ¿Sería… que le estaba gustando el abrazo? Habíamos dormido abrazados, pero… por alguna razón era diferente. Su tono de voz… me puso la piel de gallina.

Pikachu fue al final quien terminó el abrazo, saltando contento sobre su entrenador, feliz y aliviado de saber que estaba bien. El impacto sorprendió ligeramente al moreno y soltó por enésima vez un involuntario gemido de dolor, más no le importó al abrazar a su amigo. Después de que la magia de toda la situación se rompiera, decidimos volver a la playa. No habíamos comido nada y tenía que tratar mejor la herida de Ash para evitar que se infectara. Lo ayudé a pararse, de tal manera que tuviera que mover el torso lo menos posible.

Al pararse tuvo un momento de desequilibrio, y por acto reflejo se afianzó de mi cintura. Pude sentir su mano tibia contra mi piel, y fue entonces que me recordé que había rasgado mi camisa para poder vendarlo. Alcance a ver en su cara un ligero sonrojo antes de que la volteara hacia delante y empezáramos a caminar. Después de un rato liberó la presión sobre mis hombros, más en ningún momento quitó su brazo, a pesar de que mi apoyo ya no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Llegamos rápido a la playa. De ahí sólo era seguir caminando a la par del mar. Pude ver cómo a la buizel le brillaban los ojos de duda durante unos momentos antes de empezar a seguirnos por toda la playa. Pikachu y Axew se alegraron de ver que iría con nosotros, pues al parecer les había caído bien. La reacción de Sylveon no fue sorpresa para mí, pero podía ver en sus ojos que le parecía algo así como un reto. Sonreí, mi pokémon sí que no se daba por vencido.

El sol aún se encontraba bastante alto, por lo que decidimos caminar por la sombra de las palmeras. Empecé a sentir el sudor pronto, fruto del calor y el esfuerzo que había hecho hasta ése momento. Me sentí incómoda, pues probablemente Ash lo había notado también, pues su mano se encontraba en mi hombro, más si lo hizo, no dio señales de ello. Para la llegada, ambos nos encontrábamos agotados. La herida parecía haber hecho mella en él, aunque lo negara, pues llegó jadeante y con la mano apretándose el costado mientras gotas de sudor perlaban su frente.

Me dirigí al tobogán donde habíamos dejado todas nuestras pertenencias, amarradas fuertemente a uno de los agarradores del mismo. Saqué una de las camisas blancas y se la pasé. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta, acción entorpecida por el sudor, pero dudó al ponerse la nueva.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le pregunté.

— ¿No debería lavarme antes de ponerme ésta camisa? —Dijo, dubitativo.

Negué con la cabeza.

—A menos que quieras desmayarte del dolor porque te entró sal en la herida, lo dudo.

Suspiró con resignación al mismo tiempo que se ponía la camisa.

—Tendría que haberme lavado en el río… —Dijo de manera incómoda.

—Ambos tendríamos qué — Le sonreí. —Ya mañana cuando te encuentres mejor, buscamos la parte más próxima del río, total, no usaríamos el agua para tomar así que da igual.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la bolsa, casi segura de su respuesta.

Su negación con la cabeza me descolocó ligeramente.

— ¿No? —Mi voz no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida.

Ash se rió ligeramente.

— ¿Tan raro es eso? —Preguntó con falso dolor en su voz. — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no respondas, sé la respuesta.

Fue mi turno de reírme. Todavía me preocupaba que la herida se infectara. Saqué el botiquín de la bolsa y busqué algo que me ayudara con eso, encontré algunos frascos de pervinox y algodón. Saqué también una de las botellas de agua y una barrita de granola. Cuando regresé con Ash a la roca donde se encontraba sentado, me sonrió, más al ver el desinfectante su mirada cambió a una de miedo durante un momento.

Le tendí la barra de granola y el agua.

—Sé que no tienes hambre, pero trata aunque sea de mordisquear esto para recuperar energía y tómate el agua. —No supe que tan maternal soné, pero me hizo caso al instante, sin embargo, no dejaba de ver el pelvinox, inquieto.

— ¿Estas completamente segura que eso es necesario? —Me dio bastante ternura verlo en ésa condición.

—Lo lamento, pero sí.

Pude observar cómo apretaba la mandíbula antes de asentir.

—Hazlo entonces… pero lo más rápido que puedas ¿sí?

Asentí al tiempo que levantaba su camisa y quitaba la venda–camisa que había puesto y que se encontraba manchada de sangre, sin embargo la herida ya no sangraba. Limpié el líquido seco alrededor de la herida con un poco de agua. Después tomé un poco de algodón con una mano y el frasco de desinfectante con la otra, la botellita venía con atomizador, para poder aplicarlo fácilmente. Vi a Ash a los ojos.

—A la cuenta de tres ¿ok? Muerde la barra por si es mucho el dolor. Relájate o será peor.

Asintió febrilmente mientras mordía un pedacito de la barra de granola y la mantenía entre los dientes.

Cuando mi mamá me llevaba al doctor y éste contaba hasta tres, normalmente hacía la trampa sucia de hacer lo que fuera a hacer en el número dos. Sin embargo era eficaz, pues siempre me agarraba desprevenida y cuando sentía, todo ya había pasado. Por lo que decidí hacer lo mismo. Una vez llegué al dos, eché cinco dosis rápidas, instantáneamente el muchacho apretó la mandíbula para no gritar y cerró los ojos, mientras esperaba a que pasara el dolor. Cuando el líquido dejó de supurar, apreté gentilmente con el algodón durante un momento.

—Mantén apretado aquí. —Le ordené mientras tomaba su mano y la ponía sobre la pieza de algodón.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el contacto, más hizo lo que le ordené. Saqué una venda real del botiquín y se la di para que me la sostuviera con la otra mano. Gentilmente quité el algodón que tenía y le puse uno limpio. Me alivié al ver que la herida tenía mucho mejor aspecto, había coagulado y se encontraba limpia. Le puse un nuevo algodón y procedí a poner la venda en su lugar, cuidando de nuevo que quedara bien puesta.

— ¿Verdad que no fue tan malo? —Puse cara inocente.

—Nunca… — Me vio con falso enojo. —Nunca olvidaré ésta traición.

Me senté a la par de él. Decidida a seguirle el juego.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte? —Pregunté mitad divertida, mitad avergonzada.

Sonrió con malicia.

—No puedes hacer nada. — De repente su cara quedó a centímetros de la mía. —Pero te juro que obtendré mi venganza.

Se separó otra vez de mi rostro y volteó a ver al mar, mientras se terminaba su barra de granola y dejándome estática, con los nervios a flor de piel, y muy probablemente, tan roja como un tomate. Sin saber qué hacer, me dirigí a nuestros pokémon, a quienes había mandado a jugar mientras yo curaba a Ash.

Les di a todos de comer, incluida buizel y luego me puse a jugar con ellos, sentada a orillas del mar. Sentí una presencia a la par mía y pude ver como Ash se sentaba también en la arena. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

— ¿Sabes que puedes saber fácilmente cuantas horas de sol te quedan? —me preguntó.

Lo vi de manera desconfiada.

— ¿Es otra de tus jugarretas?

Él se rió.

—Ésta vez no, sólo debes poner tus cuadro dedos sin el pulgar debajo del sol, viendo hacia donde se pone. Luego vez cuantos dedos caben desde el sol hasta el horizonte. Cada dedo son unos quince minutos.

Vi hacia el sol, el cual ya se veía de color naranja intenso, reflejado en el mar, arrebatándole destellos mientras éste se movía pacíficamente.

De manera ligeramente desconfiada, me puse a hacer lo que dijo. Puse mi mano debajo del sol. Cupo una vez desde el astro hasta el horizonte.

—Entonces… ¿nos queda una hora de luz?

Me vio con una sonrisa.

—Algo así, puede variar según cada mano, a mí me quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos. —Su siguiente acción no la esperaba para nada. Tomó mi mano y la puso en comparación con la suya. Pude ver que, efectivamente su mano era más grande que la mía.

— ¿Eso significa que me quedan quince minutos de luz más que a ti? —Mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

Ambos nos reímos.

—Tal vez. —Respondió con el mismo susurro. Entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió aún más, en lugar de quitar su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. —Pero aun así, nuestras manos se juntan a la perfección.

Me le quedé viendo a los ojos. El sol arrancaba un destello casi mágico de ellos, parecían expresar un sinfín de sentimientos que me hicieron sentir una calidez en el pecho. Casi imperceptiblemente nuestros rostros empezaron a juntarse, hasta que empezamos a respirar el mismo aire. Terminé cerrando los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Entonces fue cuando…

* * *

 **[Inserte música de suspenso]**

 **¡Ta da! Les dejaré por aquí el capítulo para que vean que de verdad voy a actualizar más seguido (yo mismo estoy tratando de convencerme de ello) Pero en fin, espero les guste el cap y prometo no dejarlos casi un año con el suspenso… je, je, je.**

 **¡Es más! Si éste capítulo tiene mucho apoyo (cosa que no me merezco, pero meh) les prometo el siguiente para la próxima semana (no sé dónde carajo me estoy metiendo con esto) Así que ya sabes, comparte la historia si te gustó y deja tu precioso Nike, follow y tu comentario, que me encanta leer y siempre respondo.**

 **Y ahora ¡A responder reviews!**

 **TaichiKudo: Bueno, pues sí, resumiste todo el cap en unas cuantas palabras, perfecto. Acerca de buizel, será de ver que se hace. Espero te haya gustado el cap ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Gonzalo flako: Lamento haberte desilusionado con la actualización, espero no vuelva a pasar, aunque he aprendido a no prometer nada :´v**

 **Asurax1: De verdad lo lamento, en lo que yo tardé publicando 1, tú ya vas cómo por el 60 y tantos de la buena vida del campeón, espero sigas escribiendo y sigas leyendo por aquí, saludos.**

 **DarkJager: Gracias Jager! Espero te sigan gustando los caps. Saludos.**

 **Virginia Vir: No pos… ta raaan, espero te guste la actualización, espero seguir subiendo así de seguido, pero bueh… aun no lo creo ¡Te gané en publicar! \\(*_*)/ Bueeeno, nos leemos luego.**

 **Pyro: Nel, no es lo que parece, ni siquiera es tan grave pero bue, espero sigas vivo y por aquí (ha pasado muuucho tiempo) saludos y espero seguir subiendo caps seguido.**

 **Mcanario de Mariby: Gracias! La continuación fue espera más larga que juego de tronos pero bue, aquí te la dejo, por si aún te recuerdas de ella.**

 **Mel: Gracias… si te enojabas conmigo por no subir otro ése día, hoy querrás matarme… Perdona, de verdad intentaré subir más seguido.**

 **Roylando: ¿Sigues vivo verdad? De verdad lamento la tardanza, pero tuve que dejarla un tiempo por razones, pero he vuelto… espero… Saludos.**

 **TEIET: Pos lamento que fuera tan larga la espera pero bue, aquí está.**

 **Nathanelgamer777: Amm… dejémoslo en corto, pues así terminó la serie de XY &Z y para ponerle continuidad… largo. Saludos Nathan.**

 **Ivi: De verdad lamento la tardanza… pero aquí está. Saludos :3**

 **Kellypriss: Ok, aquí te la dejo, espero te guste. Saludos.**

 **Dama Felina: ¡Gracias! La verdad es que me gustan mucho los comentarios con el tuyo! Espero sigas por aquí y te siga gustando la historia. Claro que no la dejaré inconclusa, espero, de verdad.**

 **Kirito: ¿Qué cosa no te crees? :v**

 **AJ Styles: Pues así se le dice a la Worldwide tournament de pokémon, creo que tiene algo que ver pero no estoy seguro.**

 **Sterben-PR: Gracias! Espero poder actualizar más seguido. Saludos.**

 **¡Y aquí terminan los comentarios pequeños padawans! Espero les haya gustado el cap.**

 **Requiescat in pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


	9. Lo Lamento

**Lo Lamento**

Me senté a la par de ella en la arena. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando al decirle que me vengaría? ¿O cuando no quise terminar el abrazo? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuándo era tan osado? Definitivamente la herida tenía algo que ver. Claro porque ¿qué sería si no?

Me encontraba levemente frustrado, pues no lograba interpretar su lenguaje corporal, hacía un momento pude ver cómo se había quedado estática un momento antes de alejarse ¿se enojaría? ¿Tendría que disculparme? Después de un rato, decidí "tantear terreno" para saber si se encontraba enojada o no. Vi hacia el sol y fue cuando recordé el truco que me había enseñado el profesor Oak una vez que salimos de campamento. Al poner los dedos frente al sol, se podía ver cuánto tiempo de luz te quedaba. Por lo que decidí enseñárselo a Serena.

— ¿Sabes que puedes saber fácilmente cuantas horas de sol te quedan? —le pregunté.

Me vio con cara de no muy buenos amigos, supuse por la broma que le había hecho el día anterior.

— ¿Es otra de tus jugarretas?

Su tono no se oía molesto, sino más bien precavido y perspicaz. Me reí de lo adorable que se veía.

Le expliqué todo el proceso. Ella volteó hacía el sol y se le quedó viendo unos momentos, por más que quise, no pude despegar mis ojos de su perfil. Y es que parecía el de una diosa. Su pelo castaño brillaba de un intenso dorado debido al sol, arrojando reflejos cada vez que el viento lo movía.

Finalmente se decidió a hacer el ejercicio que le había dicho, poniendo su mano frente a su rostro.

— Entonces… ¿nos queda una hora de luz? —Preguntó mientras me volteaba a ver.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla a los ojos… dios… se veía tan… hermosa.

—Algo así, puede variar según cada mano, a mí me quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos. — le dije, sin medir mis palabras realmente.

Y después de eso, fue mi cuerpo quien se movió sin permiso, tomé su mano y la puse con la mía. Pude ver la sorpresa en su mirada, más en ningún momento hizo el amago de quitar su mano. Durante unos mágicos segundos, nos quedamos viendo.

— ¿Eso significa que me quedan quince minutos de luz más que a ti? — Su voz fue sólo un susurro.

Mi osadía seguía dándome sorpresas.

—Tal vez. —Respondí, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Su mano era increíblemente suave y se sentía tibia.

—Pero aun así, nuestras manos se juntan a la perfección. —Mis palabras y acciones no estaban pasando por ningún filtro, pues salían sin que apenas me diera cuenta, sin embargo… Por alguna razón, sabía que había querido decirlas y hacerlas hacía tiempo ya y que nunca me había atrevido. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa con el brillo dorado en sus ojos… Una parte de mí sabía que no había vuelta atrás. La vi con tanto amor… con tanta ternura… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego al inicio de nuestro viaje?

Nuestros rostros empezaron a acercarse, hasta que estuvieron a centímetros, en un momento, ella cerró los ojos. Fue entonces que mi corazón dio un vuelco ¡Ella también lo deseaba! Fue en el último instante, cuando yo también terminé cerrando los ojos.

Entonces fue cuando…

Sentí una calidez que me recorrió desde los labios hasta el resto del cuerpo. Sus labios eran increíblemente cálidos y suaves. Durante unos momentos nos mantuvimos así, estáticos, hasta que ella se movió y fue cuando perdí todo rastro de coherencia dentro de mí. De manera impulsiva, entreabrí mis labios y con la lengua toqué ligeramente la abertura de su boca, pidiendo permiso para pasar. Sentí un instante de sorpresa y resistencia antes que ella entreabriera también sus labios y tímidamente uniera su lengua con la mía, empezando un lento baile que bien pudo durar uno o dos minutos.

Nos detuvimos por aire, más que por cualquier otra cosa. Pude ver que su respiración se encontraba agitada y en sus labios se dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, aunque supuse que yo me encontraba exactamente en el mismo estado.

—Serena… yo…

No pude continuar, pues ésta vez fue ella quien capturó mis labios en otro hermoso beso. Ésta vez ya no fue tan tímida, aunque tampoco podía tacharse de enérgica. Era más bien… un beso muy tierno, y que seguramente me quedaría grabado con fuego en el corazón.

Decidí no pensar más y concentrarme en el momento. Una de sus manos se había trasladado hacía mi pelo, revolviéndolo aún más de lo que normalmente estaba, mientras la otra la había posado en mi mejilla y trazaba círculos en ella con su pulgar. Yo por mi parte, tenía también una mano en su mejilla y la otra en la arena, sirviendo de ancla para no desequilibrarnos.

En algún momento fue que abrí un ojo, sólo para encontrarme con la cómica y extraña escena que se desarrollaba atrás de Serena. Axew y Buizel nos veían con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia, mientras a Sylveon le brillaban los ojos en algún estado que no supe identificar. Lo que interrumpió el beso al final fui yo, pues no me pude contener un amago de risa al ver la cara de Pikachu. Serena, sorprendida, volteó a ver al mismo lugar que yo.

Si la palabra "estupefacción" tuviera definición gráfica, sería la bolita de pelos amarilla que se encontraba frente a mí. Tenía los ojos como idos y la boca tan abierta que unos cuantos krabys ya le habían dado el visto bueno para convertirlo en su futuro hogar. Volteé a ver a Sylveon, pero no había rastro alguno de la sorpresa que encontré en mi roedor. ¿Sería que se lo esperaba? Diablos… seguramente había sido obvio para todo el mundo… claro, sin contarme a mí mismo y a mi pokémon…

" _De tal palo… tal astilla"_

De cualquier forma, por el momento tenía asuntos pendientes más importantes que requerían mi atención.

A esos "asuntos" le había caído un mechón de pelo en la cara al voltear a ver, por lo que gentilmente se lo acomodé detrás de la oreja, recorriendo la suave línea de su mandíbula en el camino de regreso. Ella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, para luego recostarse en mi hombro. Completé la escena pasando mi brazo por detrás de su espalda y descansando mi mano en su cintura, la cual aún se encontraba al descubierto. El suave aroma de su pelo, ése que tanto me gustaba inundó mi nariz, y por primera vez desde que caímos en la isla, me sentí en paz, paz que se extendió por varios minutos, a medida que el sol bajaba.

Me di cuenta entonces que ninguno había pronunciado palabra desde ése primer momento. Tal vez no hacía falta, pero una parte de mí quería saber a dónde iba a ir a parar todo esto. Bueno… estábamos en una isla, muy lejos no se podía ir… ¿no?

Al final fue ella quien rompió el silencio… pero no para lo que me concernía.

—Deberíamos prender la fogata y preparar todo… ¿no? —Dijo de manera tímida.

Suspiré, tal vez evadir el tema durante un momento fuera la mejor opción, por lo que sólo asentí, aún con mi barbilla sobre su cabeza. Ella se separó de mí y fue con Axew hacia donde habíamos dejado la fogata. Me paré sin saber que hacer exactamente. Vi hacia la chica que estaba haciendo los preparativos para que comiéramos. Tenía que hablar todo esto con ella, ¿o no? Sonaba algo tonto hablar de cosas como esas cuando el día de mañana no estaba garantizado. ¿Sería más sensato sólo dejarse llevar? ¿Qué pensaría ella al respecto? Mi cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas y sentimientos cruzados. Por una parte quería hablar con ella sobre todo, sobre qué haríamos, pero la otra sólo quería besarla una vez más.

Decidí que no iba a lograr nada parado allí cómo idiota, así que me acerqué a ayudar. Serena había puesto una pequeña pieza de metal que se había desgarrado del avión a modo de hornilla y sobre ella puso los aluminios con la comida. Estaba tan concentrada en el fuego que no advirtió mi presencia.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Serena soltó un sonido de sorpresa y casi volcó el horno improvisado que había hecho. —Perdón. —Me disculpé por la reacción que había causado.

Ella negó con la cabeza, nerviosa, mientras evitaba en todo momento el contacto visual.

—No te preocupes, ya casi va a estar todo esto, tú mejor descansa.

Me senté a observarla en silencio. Pikachu ya recuperado de su trauma se sentó a la par mía, otro tanto hicieron Sylveon y Axew, mientras buizel se quedaba ligeramente lejos de nosotros, sin saber qué hacer. Cuando la invité a que se nos uniera, vino dando saltitos, feliz. Me dio un par de vueltas y luego se subió a mi regazo, donde se acomodó. Serena se nos unió un momento después, mientras nos repartía a cada uno nuestra respectiva comida. Ninguno dijo una palabra, y no recuerdo haber tenido una velada tan incómodamente callada en mi vida. El ambiente en general se encontraba tenso por los eventos sucedidos momentos antes.

Terminamos de comer y fue cuando tomé la decisión que tendría que hablar con ella.

Me dirigí a Pikachu.

—Amigo, ¿será que puedes llevarte a Sylveon y a los otros al tobogán? Traten de dormir, nosotros los acompañaremos en un momento. —Pikachu se limitó a asentir y hacer lo que le pedí. Luego me enfoqué en Serena, quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Serena… ¿me acompañarías a caminar un rato? Por la playa.

Mis palabras la sacaron de su letargo, pero tardó un momento en procesar mis palabras. Asintió con la cabeza.

Me levanté y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Después, y con paso lento, empezamos a caminar por toda la orilla de la playa, dejando que la suave marea acariciase nuestros pies. Fue otro rato sin hablar, ambos inmiscuidos en nuestro silencio. Hasta que ella decidió romperlo.

— ¿Y ahora… qué?

Había dicho exactamente la misma pregunta que venía rondando mi cabeza durante toda la noche. ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé. —Respondí con sinceridad. Todo lo anterior había sido casi impulsivo, pero la mera verdad era que en cuestiones de éste tipo, yo no sabía nada, y mucho menos que era lo que se hacía a continuación.

—Te… —Su voz tenía un deje de indecisión. — ¿Te gustó el beso?

Vi, aún con la tenue luz de la luna, cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban. Me quedé pensando un momento.

—No me recuerdo bien… —Pude ver cómo abrió ligeramente la boca, mientras sus ojos denotaron desilusión. —Supongo… que tendrás que refrescarme la memoria.

Tardó un par de segundos en captar la implicación de mis palabras.

— ¿Quieres qué…? —Sus palabras murieron en el momento en que volví a cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, poniendo mis manos en sus caderas y torpemente acercándola a mí. Después de unos momentos, ella pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, profundizando aún más (si acaso eso era posible) el beso.

Al final, separamos nuestras bocas, más en ningún momento rompimos el íntimo abrazo. Sus ojos brillaban como dos perlas bajo la luz de la luna.

—Ya me acordé de que hablabas, y puedo prometerte que me encantó. —Le respondí a su anterior pregunta.

Ella se rió tiernamente al mismo tiempo que ponía su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Tan bobo que eres. —La sentí susurrar sobre mi cuello.

—No debes recordármelo, de veras lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes. —Le contesté, mitad broma, mitad apenado.

Ella levantó su mirada y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí antes de hablar.

— ¿No darte cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, de que yo estaba enamorado de ti.

* * *

Pude ver una lágrima aparecer en uno de sus ojos, antes de que saltara sobre mí, besándome una vez más.

Todo el camino de regreso lo hicimos con las manos entrelazadas.

Ante la única luz de un ordenador, un chico rubio se hallaba frente a un gran mapa lleno de anotaciones y flechas, mientras en el computador se veían diferentes tipos de radar y su funcionamiento.

Una teoría se empezaba a formar en la mente del líder de gimnasio.

* * *

 **Ok, ustedes querían éste capítulo, y yo la verdad me moría de ganas de escribirlo. Así que aquí lo dejo, me dicen que tal les parece y todo eso, suerte en sus vidas y ¡nos vemos en el próximo cap! :D**

 **La verdad es que fue un caso raro de descontinuidad, pues en teoría tocaría actualizar De Vacaciones con los Ketchum pero decidí hacer éste capítulo.**

 **Ahora empezaré un tablón con algunas historias de pokémon que me han gustado.**

 **Lo Que Siento Por Ti. Por Virginia Vir.**

 **s/12325669/1/Lo-que-siento-por-ti**

 **Dado que casi no he leído nada estos días, sólo puedo recomendar ésta. Pero les agradecería que me recomendaran historias (Ya sea aquí o en wattpad)**

 **¡Ahora a contestar reviews!**

 **Asurax1: Bueno, tranquis, tampoco te hice esperar tanto, ¿no? Y pues eh, espero te guste el cap, la verdad a mí me gustó escribirlo y te guste a ti, y… ¡Nos vemos broer!**

 **EliBran: ¡Hola! ¿De veras? Sí… debo poner esa plataforma al día. Espero te guste el cap**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Bueno, y otra vez en simples palabras pones todo lo que podía pasar, en fin, espero te guste el cap y eso. Saludos ;D**

 **Virginia: Amm… ¿Sorpresa? Pues aquí está, espero te guste y sea lo que esperabas (o que se acerque) Ahí hablamos.**

 **Light Fire Blue: Pues traté de exponer sus reacciones lo más naturales posibles, espero que haya salido, un saludo Light. :D**

 **Girly311: ¡Gracias! Les daré más protagonismo a Clemont y Korrina más adelante, tu tranquila. Los demás amigos de Ash… no me había puesto a pensar, pero creo que no sabían que iban en ése avión. Así que gracias y espero te guste el cap.**

 **Urufunum Nyusatsu: ¡Gracias! Eh, pensé en hacer el cliché pero lo hallé muy forzado, además, aceptémoslo, todos querían que esto pasase, así que aquí os los dejo. Cuídate tú también. ;D**

 **Guest: ¡No esperes más! Aquí te dejo el capítulo. Saludos**

 **AnonimNaturist: No me molesta, aunque creo que me pondrían trabas a la hora de subirlo a FF, aunque para una historia de Wattpad o algo así se oye bien 7w7. Sin embargo, paso de utilizar a Bonnie o Max en éste tipos de relatos y lo de Pikachu se escucha divertido. Lo tendré en consideración, sin embargo, déjame terminar primero las que tengo comenzadas ;D Saludos**

 **EmerlG: ¿Una qué tú? :3**

 **Sin mucho más que añadir, me despido pequeños asesinos.**

 **Requiescat In Pace**

 **Altaïr.**


	10. Iré A Donde Tú Vayas

**Iré a donde tú vayas**

No me di cuenta en qué momento llegamos al "campamento" Tan sólo supe que una de las cosas de las que fui consciente era que la fogata se había reducido ya a cenizas luminosas que lanzaban su último brillo antes de apagarse. No importaba, pues había luna llena y se veía todo con claridad. Mientras seguíamos caminando, voltee mi vista hacia el mar, que reflejaba la luna como si fuera plata líquida. Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido, mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, solté un pequeño grito sin saber que estaba pasando, sólo para darme cuenta de que Ash me estaba cargando al estilo princesa. Casi por inercia, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para guardar el equilibrio, y esa tuvo que ser mi posición los últimos pasos hasta el tobogán. Por más que intenté, no pude despegar mi vista de su cara, perfilada por la luz de la luna. Él se dio cuenta, más se limitó a sonreírme con dulzura y dejarme con cuidado encima de las mantas puestas en el tobogán. Yo no pude más que dejarlo hacer, mientras un sentimiento, cálido y burbujeante empezaba a inundar mi pecho. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un nervioso pero suave beso en la frente antes de ver a Ash alejarse unos pasos hacia donde habíamos puesto las mantas con las que nos tapábamos.

Volvió con tres, le puso una a nuestros Pokémon encima, y me pasó la segunda. Arqueé una ceja mientras la tomaba.

—¿Acaso no quieres dormir junto a mí? —Le pregunté, mientras fingía desilusión.

El vio la manta, y luego me vio a mí antes de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

—Yo… eh, no, yo no, yo sólo pensé que tu querrías eh… ya sabes… por el frío y eso. — Se pasó la mano por el cabello como hacía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso.

Yo no pude más que reírme antes de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo junto a mí. Escuché un gruñido de sorpresa ante mi acción, seguido de una tenue risa. El pelinegro extendió la sabana sobre nosotros, antes de voltearse hacía mí.

—Entonces… —Empezó, sin saber como proseguir.

Le sonreí con dulzura.

—Feliz noche. — Le susurré antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y acurrucarme en su hombro.

—Feliz noche, hermosa. —Pude oír que murmuraba mientras me acariciaba el pelo.

Y con ese cosquilleo en el cabello, me quedé dormida.

* * *

La taza de café a la par mía se había enfriado hacía un rato ya, y eso que lo había recalentado unas cuantas veces a lo largo de la noche. No fue hasta que escuché ruidos en la cocina, que me di cuenta que ya era de madrugada. Bonnie entró entonces en la sala en la que me encontraba trabajando mientras se tallaba un ojo.

—No me digas que te pasaste toda la noche allí de nuevo, ¿o sí hermanito? —Me dijo con reproche.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Le contesté con cierta ironía. —¿Sabes dónde está Korrina?

—En la cocina, preparando el desayuno.

Suspiré con cansancio y me quité los lentes mientras me dejaba ir para atrás en la silla móvil en la que me encontraba. Desde lejos, el relajo de mapas y anotaciones que habían en mi escritorio se miraban aún más inentendibles de lo que eran de cerca. Rendido, decidí que tendría que parar un rato, aunque fuera para comer y asearme. Por el rugido que pegó mi estómago, tal vez sería lo primero antes de lo segundo. Me dirigí a la cocina.

—Buenos días. — Exclamé mientras se me escapaba un bostezo.

—Buenos días. —Korrina me vio como cada vez que dejaba de trabajar, con una mezcla de preocupación y expectativa.

Tuve que negar con la cabeza.

—Lo único que sabemos es que torre de control detectó cambios de rumbos fuera de planificación en la ruta del avión. No habían temporales por la zona, así que se comunicaron, sin embargo, los pilotos juraron que el rumbo que seguían era el planificado, e insistían que no había ningún cambio en su ruta de vuelo.

—Y… ¿Quién estaría equivocado y quien en lo correcto? —Preguntó mientras me pasaba una taza de café nueva.

—No lo sabemos, mandaron exploradores a ambos lugares, a la ubicación que reportó torre de control y la ubicación que reportó el mismo avión según las grabaciones. Sin embargo, aún no me han reportado nada. Buscan cubrir un radio de doscientos kilómetros con respecto al punto donde se dejó de transmitir.

—¿Es algo común que la transmisión de los radares difiera? —Preguntó, sentándose enfrente mía en el mueble del desayunador.

—No es anormal, sin embargo, casi nunca va más allá de dos o tres puntos de coordenada. Me puse a investigar los radares que utilizaba el vuelo de los chicos. Usa un Honeywell RDR-4000 de radiación electromagnética. Es uno de los radares más precisos que existen y casi nunca se desvía más allá de dos puntos.

—¿Y no hay nada que los haga variar? —Me preguntó. —Dices que trabajan según electromagnetismo ¿no hay nada que podría alterar su calibración?

Me quedé pensando un momento en eso.

—Es posible que algún suceso electromagnético fuerte pudiera cambiarlo. Factores como tormentas solares… Supongo que debo añadirlo a la investigación, y debo darme prisa. —Me comí lo más rápidamente que pude la comida que Korrina había preparado, me terminé el café y me dirigí de nuevo al estudio.

Me senté en la silla y me masajeé la sien antes de volver al inentendible morrón de papeles desperdigados en el mueble.

"Cuando todo esto termine, voy a empezar a ser más ordenado…"

* * *

El olor a sal me sacó de mis sueños. Hacía frío. Busqué a tientas alguna manta, algo con qué taparme, más no encontré nada. Fue allí cuando por fin me obligué a abrir los ojos. Me encontraba sola en el tobogán, tanto Ash, cómo los Pokémon se habían ido. Alarmada, me bajé de un salto y empecé a ver a mi alrededor, hasta que distinguí unas figuras que se movían a lo lejos, al borde del mar.

Corrí hacia ellos, aliviada. Al primero que ví fue a Pikachu, quien se encontraba ayudando a su entrenador a amarrar unas cosas. Curiosa por lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo, me entretuve un rato viendo que estaban haciendo. Al parecer habían puesto juntos varios juncos y los estaban amarrando con lianas. Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, todos los Pokémon y Ash se detuvieron en lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon hacía mí. Me hacer qué a saludar, más al llegar a Ash, pude notar como se ponía tenso y volteaba ligeramente la cabeza, por lo que el beso que había estado dirigido a sus labios, cayó en su mejilla. Quedé ligeramente consternada, más me abstuve a decir algo, tratando de comprender la situación.

—Y… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? —

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Es una barca. —Ash señaló a los juncos. —Para salir de aquí.

—Oh… no sabía que sabías navegar… ¿Y hacia donde nos dirigiremos exactamente? —Aún no acababa de comprender del todo.

—Hacía cualquier lugar con tierra. —Al ver mi cara de confusión, Ash suspiró. — No sé tú, pero estoy harto de esta isla. Llevamos tres días y cada vez es menos probable que venga algún rescate, por lo que sabemos, puede que incluso no sepan de nuestra desaparición.

—Ajá… pero aun así, ¿no es muy arriesgado hacerse a la mar con un bote de juncos? —El bote parecía capaz de aguantar un paseo por una laguna, pero hasta allí.

—Sí, tal vez, pero todavía tengo metas en la vida ¿sabes?, Todavía quiero convertirme en campeón de algo, de lo que sea. No viví toda mi vida para morir en éste trozo de tierra. Así que, corra el riesgo que corra, yo me voy. ¿Vienes o te quedas?

La pregunta me golpeó violentamente ¿acaso estaba dándome a elegir? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

—¿Acaso me dejarías aquí? —Le pregunté, tal vez había medido mal sus palabras.

Ash bufó.

—Ya que tantas objeciones pones a querer irte, pensé que te querrías quedar con buizel.

—No eran objeciones, yo sólo creo… que deberíamos pensarlo con más calma, prepararnos bien antes de un viaje tan peligroso.

—Ajá, calma, calma, calma, es todo lo que hemos hecho en este maldito lugar, guardar la calma y esperar, pues bien, ya estoy harto. Harto de ésta isla, harto de dormir en ése tobogán, harto de tener que ir a un avión con cadáveres a por la comida. Vivo o muerto, yo llego al continente.

Para ése momento yo ya estaba escandalizada. Ash siempre había tenido una actitud bastante optimista y era difícil hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Pero aún así… Ése no era él. Traté de hacerlo entrar en razón, tal vez todo esto fuera algún asunto de psicología por la condición en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Ash, no estás pensando las cosas, ya sé que la situación es difi… —No me dejó terminar.

—¿¡Qué no estoy pensando las cosas!? ¡Ayer si no estaba pensando las cosas! Mira que besarte así porque sí.

Fue como un golpe sordo directo a mi corazón. Ash pareció darse cuenta de mi turbación, pues se serenó un poco.

—Escucha… ambos teníamos miedo… más bien tenemos, tal vez por eso no estábamos pensando ayer… tal vez es un error. No lo sé Serena, no puedo pensar con claridad, pero el futuro… simplemente no lo veo contigo. Tal vez fue lo correcto, en su momento, por las circunstancias, pero… no importa. Cuando lleguemos a Kanto, o a donde sea, cada quien seguirá su camino, y esto no será más que un recuerdo.

Cada "tal vez" había sido una nueva puñalada hacia mí. Para cuando terminó, mis ojos se encontraban abnegados en lágrimas.

—No… —La voz se me quebraba. —Éste no eres tú, no eres Ash. ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Se encogió de hombros, visiblemente incómodo.

—Dicen que no conoces a alguien hasta una situación extrema. Tal vez hasta ahora me vas conociendo, Serena. Lamento si te decepciono, pero no puedo hacer nada. Entonces ¿vas a venir o vas a quedarte?

 _¿Vas a venir o vas a quedarte?_

 _¿Venir o quedarte?_

 _¿Quedarte?_

 _¿QUEDARTE…?_

Traté de incorporarme, más mis músculos se encontraban completamente paralizados. La luz molestaba mis pupilas y me obligaba a mantener los párpados cerrados. Sentí cómo mi corazón latía a toda prisa. Traté de tranquilizarme, esperar a que la parálisis muscular pasara, después de unos segundos, por fin pude moverme. Lo primero que vi al incorporar ligeramente la cabeza, fue a nuestros Pokémon acurrucados en una esquina del tobogán. Solté un suspiro.

"Había sido un sueño."

Sin embargo, se había sentido demasiado real, y el fantasma de la angustia aún bailaba en mi garganta. Al tratar de moverme un poco, pude sentir el peso que descansaba en mi vientre. Un hormigueo de alivio me brotó al ver a Ash acostado a la par mía, con un brazo encima de mí. Fue tan fuerte el sentimiento, que no pude evitar echarle los brazos al cuello mientras me lanzaba contra él. Fue tan fuerte el impacto que dimos una vuelta completa antes de quedar de nuevo en la posición original. Él abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y alarmado, mientras se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Serena? ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó, aún confundido.

—¿Quién más?, tonto. —Le respondí mientras escondía mi cara entre su cuello y su clavícula y aspiraba su olor.

Quería reiterar que estaba allí, con mis cinco sentidos.

Ash pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, mientras se reía quedamente.

—¿Así despertaré de ahora en adelante? Podría acostumbarme…

Fue mi turno de reírme ante sus palabras.

—Más te vale, más te vale que así sea de ahora en adelante— le respondí, levantando mi cabeza y viéndolo a los ojos.

El levantó a la vez la suya, con lo que nuestros labios quedaron rozándose.

—Tranquila, no estoy yendo a ningún lado. —Murmuró contra mi aliento. —A menos que tú también vayas.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes que lo empujara para abajo y atrapara sus labios contra los míos.

Definitivamente, era la mejor manera de despertar de una pesadilla.

* * *

 **¿Yo subiendo cap? Me habré equivocado… Pues bien, la causa es qué… pues que me gustó más de lo normal escribirlo, y pues… me desvelé para terminarlo. No hay más. Dejad vuestros likes, comentarios y todo lo que FF les dejé dejar.**

 **Y a responder reviews.**

 **Girly311: ¡Hola! De nada, mientras pongas un review o MP yo estaré encantado de responder cualquier duda que tengas. :3 Braixen, Pancham y los demás Pokémon se encuentran ya en Kanto, Ash se los mandó al profesor Oak a través del intercambio Pokémon ya que la aerolínea solo permite llevar un Pokémon de tamaño pequeño en sus vuelos. Me alegro que te haya gustado, siento la demora y pues, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **EmerlG: ¡Gracias! Me alegro que te gustara y que me perdonaras por el suspenso… Tootal, espero éste cap te guste también, un saludo y hasta la próxima.**

 **Light Fire Blue: !No esperes más! (Cómo si dos meses fuera poco) Total, espero sepas perdonar la tardanza y que te siga gustando el fic. Saludos**

 **Chizuri Akane: ¡Chizuri! Lamentablemente no he tenido el placer de conocerte, pues el tiempo no me ha permitido estar al tanto de lo nuevo en FF, pero te prometo que cuando tenga un poco de tiempo te leeré. ;3 Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, y que éste cap te guste tanto como el anterior. ¡Saludos!**

 **0Pablo1: Pues sí, aún debo pensar en cómo se sentirá Pikachu (cómo si tratar de plasmar los sentimientos de Serena no fuera suficiente…:´v) Pero bueno, todo sea por el fic. Creo que será interesante trabajar con la situación. Me alegro que te gustara. A mí me gustó mucho tu review, espero de veras seguir viéndolos por acá. Nos leemos luego. ¡Saludos!**

 **Pyro Phoenix-bird: Y aquí está ¡El que no podía faltar! ¡El inigualable Pyro! ¡Hola hermano! ¿Qué tal? Cómo te ha ido? Espero que bien. Créeme, yo también estoy orgulloso de él :´3 Pues no sé muy bien que voy a hacer con Pikachu y Sylveon… algo se me ocurrirá, espero te guste el cap. Altaïr, cambio y fuera.**

 **Mcanario: Jajaja, espero seguir provocando esa reacción con los demás caps. Un abrazo Mac. ¡Saludos!**

 **Txukyahm: Muchas gracias Txu, de veras se agradecen reviews como los tuyos. Me gustó mucho el tuyo, aunque si eres más de sólo leer, no seré quien para obligarte a empezar a hacerlo. Me alegra un montón que te guste la historia, y espero no bajar la calidad. La orden de los asesinos ya la actualicé hace unos días, por si no lo sabías…(spam). En fin, un saludo y te me cuidas.**

 **Asurax: ¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de mí? *Se va con la dignidad en todo lo alto* *Regresa porque debe publicar el jodido cap* Bueeno, en realidad esa era la idea, así que lo tomaré como un triunfo Xd. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado y que sigas dejando tus sukulentos reviews. Saludos.**

 **DilmauGames4ever55: Pa cuando se pueda uthé, no hay que ser impaciente :v Saludoh.**

 **Dama Felina: Gracias Dama… o Felina, o cómo te guste que te llamen. En fin, sip, son algo cortos pero en realidad siento que así son más digeribles (Un capítulo de 2000 palabras al año es una dieta balanceada…) je…je…je… Espero ya no tardarme tanto ahora. De cualquier manera, un saludo y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Ciao.**

 **Xenon666: ¿De veras? Es una declaración fuerte, mi hermano. Me alegro un montón que te gustara y que entraras a éste hermoso mundo por ésta puerta. ¿Mi favorita? Pues desquitando XY &Z sería la de Johto o Sinnoh. (Simplemente… no veas blanco y negro a menos que estés muy preparado) Porque… es lo peorcito que hay. Mi favorita es la XY&Z aunque la Sol y Luna no se ve mal (La animación de Ash es una KK, pero si se quita eso…) En fin, un saludo y ¡hasta la próxima!**

 **EliBran: Aún así, Pokémon siempre ha sido… especialito en esos temas, y el canon de XY &Z es lo más que nos dará… o eso creo pero ¡Para eso estamos los fanfickers! Un saludo Eli, y me llega que nos sigamos llegando… ok, mal juego de palabras, no lo tomes en cuenta, sólo… déjalo ser. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Kellypris: ¡Gracias! No te preocupes, si los encontrarán… espero… chan Chan CHAN. Nah, yo creo que sí. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Fernan: ¡Gracias Fernan! Espero seguir teniéndolo en un futuro y que te guste la historia.**

 **Karen Tello G: Sip, me puedes buscar como Altaïr The Assasin en Wattpad. Y actualizo ¡Ahora mismo! Yey.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo gente, de verdad, los quiero un montón. Suerte en sus quehaceres diarios. Yo me despido.**

 **Requiescat in pace**

 **Altaïr.**


	11. Una Caída Inoportuna

**Una Caída Inoportuna**

—¿Encontraste algo?

Como toda respuesta levanté una toalla grande y una pequeña que había encontrado en una de las maletas de mano de uno de los pasajeros. Después de discutirlo un momento en la mañana, habíamos llegado a la conclusión que deberíamos sacar todo lo que fuera útil de los demás pasajeros. Hasta ahora sólo habíamos sacado las camisas blancas de una maleta y la comida y bebida del avión, así como los primeros auxilios. Aunque era una decisión delicada por alguna razón, decidimos que debíamos cremar los cuerpos que se encontraban dentro con la ayuda de Axew.

Sin embargo, debíamos encargarnos del dilema de la entrenadora del pequeño dragón, ya que no podíamos dejarlo verla en ése estado, Pikachu y yo entraríamos de primero y nos encargaríamos de ése cuerpo.

La escena no había cambiado de un día a otro, a pesar de estar ventilado debido a los grandes boquetes que se habían hecho al momento del accidente, en el lugar aún se respiraba el olor a muerte y humedad. Los cuerpos habían empezado a pudrirse. Llegamos hasta el cuerpo de la chica, intentando terminar con la tarea lo antes posible. Pikachu me vio y yo lo ví de vuelta, asintiendo. Lo siguiente pasó deprisa, un haz de luz blanca, un sonido eléctrico y el cadáver quedó reducido a un montón de cenizas y partes negras. Un nauseabundo olor a carne quemada invadió el lugar, más haciendo de tripas corazón, Pikachu siguió diligentemente con el siguiente cuerpo.

Salí del avión a traer a Axew, quien me esperaba junto a Serena y Sylveon. Les hice un gesto para que pasaran. Cuando Serena llegó a la par mía, la detuve por el brazo.

—No es necesario que entres allí si no quieres. —Le dije en voz baja.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Esto no será fácil para Axew, y quisiera acompañarlo.

Asentí de manera comprensiva mientras soltaba mi agarre. Ella me dio un ligero beso en la mejilla antes de internarse junto a Axew y Sylveon dentro del avión. Yo los seguí y me reuní con Pikachu, quien ya llevaba dos electrocuciones más, por lo que el olor dentro ya era poco menos que insoportable. Afortunadamente, Sylveon conocía el movimiento dulce aroma, y gracias a ello pudimos aguantar todo el tiempo el olor a carne quemada. Después de quince minutos ya habíamos acabado, cómo si nunca hubiera habido nadie dentro del avión. Después, y con bastante cuidado, pusimos las cenizas de cada persona dentro de los envases de comida vacíos que teníamos. No era lo más elegante ni ceremonial, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer, junto a cada envase, pusimos alguna identificación de la persona para poder entregarlos a sus familias en caso de que alguien nos encontrara.

Por último, habíamos sacado todo lo que encontramos en el maletero y lo habíamos llevado hasta la playa. En general, el proceso nos llevo desde la mañana hasta un poco más del medio día. Para cuando terminamos, todos nos encontrábamos sudorosos y cansados, lo que nos llevaba a la situación actual. Desde el día anterior andábamos con necesidad de un baño, por lo que estábamos preparando las cosas para ir.

Nos pusimos en marcha con una muda de ropa cada uno y la toalla que encontramos, además de un pequeño sobre con champú que alguien llevaría en su maleta.

Serena se encontraba muy taciturna desde que habíamos dejado el avión, como si algo le molestara. Cómo le había durado un rato ya, decidí indagar que era lo que pasaba en su mente.

—¿Te encuentras bien linda?

Serena paró en seco y pude ver que se sobresaltó bastante.

—Disculpa… ¿te asusté? —Pregunté, ligeramente culpable.

Ella movió la cabeza de manera negativa un par de veces.

—Es sólo que nunca me habían llamado así y pues… —

Me puse bastante nervioso al pensar que la había cagado.

—Disculpa, disculpa, si no quieres no te llamaré así, eh… sólo olvida lo que dije y… — Me empecé a rascar el cuello mientras trataba de explicarme.

—¡No, no! Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada, pero… no has dicho nada malo, yo solo… Me sorprendí por lo súbito que fue y… — Serena no supo cómo seguir, por lo que nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio en el que nuestro rostro se empezó a poner cada vez más rojo ante la incertidumbre de la situación.

Todo esto era completa y confusamente nuevo para mí. Cada paso que daba era por instinto y sentía como que caminaba en arenas movedizas, con el perenne temor de decir algo inapropiado en cualquier momento y hundirme.

Oímos a lo lejos el llamado de Pikachu, quien probablemente regresaba a verificar por qué nos tardábamos tanto. Dándole gracias a dios por la oportuna intromisión, empecé a caminar detrás del roedor sin decir ninguna palabra más.

Ante el pedido de Pikachu, Buizel había accedido a guiarnos hasta una pequeña laguna cerca de la playa que al parecer conocía. Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino por la pequeña selva, llegamos a un lugar donde el río se ensanchaba y disminuía su velocidad, formando una linda laguna rodeada de palmeras. En el agua se encontraban unos cuantos Pokémon que nos vieron con cierto recelo, probablemente nunca habían visto a un ser humano antes.

Sin hacerles mucho caso, dejamos las cosas en una pequeña porción de pasto a la orilla de la laguna. Me distraje un rato viendo el lugar. Era un cuerpo de agua asimétrico, ligeramente similar a una guitarra. Al ver la desembocadura, entendí la razón de su formación. Al parecer, unos bibarel habían construido una presa bastante grande, obligando al agua a estancarse y formar el ensanchamiento. Los susodichos animales se nos quedaron viendo un rato con curiosidad antes de decidir que no parecíamos una amenaza y volver a lo suyo.

—Entonces…—Pude oír que Serena rompía el silencio. —¿Piedra, papel o tijera para decidir quién va primero?

Hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que tendríamos que tomar turnos en el asunto, pues lo idealicé todo el tiempo como si fuéramos a nadar en una piscina…

Negué con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

—Ve tu primero, Pikachu y yo iremos a ver a los alrededores que no haya ningún Bewear o algo así. —Dije, en tono de broma.

Note como su cara se tensaba ligeramente y me tomaba del brazo ante mis palabras.

—No hagas nada imprudente, por favor…

—Hey ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo imprudente?

Ella alzó una ceja en señal de exasperación.

—¡La primera vez que te vi fue en la televisión haciendo algo horriblemente imprudente!

No pude evitar reírme al recordar ésa pavorosa escena que protagonicé en ciudad Lumiose hacía ya tiempo.

El instinto de ternura que me embargó al verla tan preocupada por mí me llevó a darle un leve beso en la cabeza, seguido de acomodarle el mechón de pelo dorado detrás de la oreja, acción que por alguna razón me embelesaba realizar.

—Tranquila, Pikachu me cuida la espalda siempre, ¿cierto amigo? —Volteé la cabeza hacia el pequeño roedor, quien asintió con entusiasmo.

Una vez nos alejamos del pequeño claro, decidimos seguir el curso del rio hacia arriba, para poder darles a Serena, Sylveon y Buizel la suficiente privacidad. El sol y la humedad estaban haciendo de las suyas, por lo que empecé a sentir como la blanca camisa se me empezaba a pegar al cuerpo, a causa del sudor, la herida no se encontraba mejor, y me empezaba a molestar debido al roce entre la camisa y la venda. Sin ninguna mejor idea para refrescarme, decidí quitarme la prenda y colgármela del hombro. Sentí un agradable frescor que, supuse, me bastaría para aguantar hasta mi turno.

Agradecí internamente el momento a solas, pues necesitaba pensar. Yo era completamente novato e inexperto en lo que a sentimientos se refería, por lo que apenas comprendía que estaba pasando. Un cosquilleo de emoción cada vez que me besaba o simplemente estaba cerca de mí que nunca había sentido, o el hecho de a veces no saber para nada qué decir y tener siempre miedo de decir algo indebido… Era el tipo de cosas que me habría encantado poder discutir con mi madre o con algún amigo… Pero como era fácil de imaginar, no había muchas opciones en la isla. Si descartábamos a Pikachu, claro, quien tendría tanta o menos experiencia que yo en el asunto.

Iba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que apenas vi donde pisaba hasta que sentí como pisaba en falso y mi pie se hundía de repente en la fría agua. Automáticamente traté de asirme a cualquier cosa, más lo único que pude agarrar con la mano fue aire antes de caer al río. Cuando intenté tocar el fondo con el pie, descubrí que me encontraba en alguna parte profunda, pues sólo logré patalear el agua. Momentáneamente en pánico al haber esperado poder incorporarme y tomar aíre, traté de agarrarme a una raíz que sobresalía del borde del río, más mi mano mojada no logró la fricción suficiente y se soltó, provocando que me golpeara con algo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y me atontara lo suficiente como para ser arrastrado por el río.

Pude oír a Pikachu gritando a lo lejos en el revoltijo entre respirar o no a medidas que daba vueltas, tratando de estabilizarme y maldiciéndome por no haber tomado clases de natación. Al momento de poder sacar la cabeza a la superficie, solté un grito ahogado y gutural en un desesperado intento de tomar aire, segundos después, volví a sumergirme en el agua. Traté de estabilizarme para poder nadar, o aunque fuera, patalear, sin embargo, un aguijonazo de dolor atacó mi abdomen, sumiéndome en una dolorosa agonía, mis pulmones ardían, y finalmente entré en una extraña semi-inconsciencia hasta que todo dejó de dar vueltas.

Sentí mi cabeza por fin afuera del agua, mientras algo me sostenía por detrás. Empecé a toser incontrolablemente, cada contracción acompañada de un fuerte dolor en la parte superior de mi cadera. Todo se escuchaba distorsionado, supuse que por el agua en mis oídos o tal vez por el golpe en la cabeza. Una vez pude controlar mi respiración, logré poner en orden mis pensamientos y por fin pude encontrar el lecho del río con los pies.

Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos de manera involuntaria, pues me dolía horrores, así como la parte baja de mi garganta y mis fosas nasales. Violentos tosidos esporádicos aún interrumpían de vez en cuando mi respiración, tratando de sacar los vestigios de agua de dentro de mi organismo. Una vez el dolor de mi cabeza cedió un poco, empecé a sacar el aíre fuertemente por la nariz con la esperanza de que ésta dejara de arder.

Fue hasta entonces que pude percatarme que cualquiera que hubiera sido mi ancla, seguía allí, deteniéndome. A pesar del frescor del agua, se sentía ligeramente tibia y suave. Factores que al principio simplemente había ignorado.

—¿Estás bien? —Pude oír la difuminada voz a través del agua que inundaba mis oídos.

Cerré los ojos, teniendo por fin plena conciencia de mi situación, y el porqué de la tibieza de mi soporte se aclaró por fin.

Mi cerebro corría a toda velocidad, buscando la manera de salir de la bochornosa situación. Tratando de mantener la vista hacia el frente, asentí nerviosamente con la cabeza e impulsándome con mis temblorosas piernas, traté de crear cierta distancia entre los dos, proceso doloroso e inútil para mí en ésa situación, pues la poderosa corriente insistía en mantenerme pegado a ella, como si de imanes nos tratáramos. El resultado fue yo volviendo a chocar contra ella y sujetándome de su brazo para no perder el equilibrio.

—Tranquilo ¿sí? —Pude escuchar su voz, tratando de calmarme mientras me ayudaba a ir hasta la orilla. —Estás muy débil, no puedes hacerlo solo.

Una vez llegamos a tierra firme, hice un colosal esfuerzo para poder salir lo antes posible del agua. Al llegar afuera, no pude sino desplomarme de boca en la tibia vegetación debajo mía, con la cabeza orientada al lago. Parpadeé un par de veces para que los ojos dejaran de arderme y pude por fin enfocar toda la escena. Serena se había alejado de la orilla, en dirección a la presa de los bibarel, su nívea figura ayudada por la corriente.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y mis mejillas se colorearon profundamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba presenciando. El esbelto cuerpo de la chica, levemente difuminado por las ondas de la cristalina agua, tomando lo que parecía ser un trozo blanco de tela atorado en la presa.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, cerré los ojos y giré la cabeza, con la esperanza de que no hubiera notado mi mirada. Pasaron unos eternos segundos, hasta que sentí un suave y gentil toque en mi hombro.

—Está bien Ash, puedes abrir los ojos si quieres.

Temeroso, los abrí, pudiendo ver que Serena ya había alcanzado la orilla y se cubría con la misma, quedando al descubierto tan sólo su cabeza y el inicio de su clavícula.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó con preocupación mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello. En un determinado punto, sentí un lacerante dolor cuando tocó la parte superior de mi cabeza. Mi expresión hizo que se detuviera y me viera con alarma. —¿Te lastimaste la cabeza?

Traté de hablar, más lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un cansado sonido afirmativo. Serena puso la otra mano en mi frente y con sumo cuidado, palpó el área donde me había golpeado, para después verse los dedos con cara de preocupación.

—Parece ser que lograste sacarte sangre con el golpe. —Dirigió la vista hacia la venda de mi anterior herida. —Y también parece ser que te reabriste la herida.

Pude ver como trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos, pensando en como solucionar la situación.

—Lo mejor sería lavarte ambas heridas, además de la venda aprovechando que hay agua fresca. —Balbuceó, más para sí misma que para mí. —¿Puedes levantarte?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras aplicaba fuerza con mis brazos, más el fuerte dolor que dominó mi área abdominal me hizo flaquear y morder el polvo. Me sentí fatal conmigo mismo, pues lo único que pude hacer fue ver nubladamente en su dirección. Ante mi lamentable intento, Serena suspiró, y se puso a pensar en alguna otra solución.

Pude ver en sus ojos que había dado con alguna idea. Para mi extrañeza, vi como sus mejillas se coloreaban y se mordía el labio en actitud de creciente nerviosismo antes de hablar.

—Ash… —Comenzó mientras bajaba la mirada, su cara más coloreada que nunca. —¿Puedo confiar en ti?

* * *

 **¡Y eso sería todo por ahora! Estoy en las última del semestre y, aprovechando el feriado (acá es el día de todos los santos) y calma antes de la tormenta, decidí trasnochar un poco y dejarles el capítulo antes de sumergirme en la catástrofe que serán los proyectos finales. Espero poder desocuparme lo antes posible y traerles más capítulos de las otras historias.**

 **Y ahora, a responder comentarios :v**

 **DarkJager: ¡Bro! ¿Qué tal? Fíjate que por alguna razón no me llegó tu mensaje (¿por cuál medio lo dejaste?) Porque por PM no me ha llegado nada ¿podrías verificar y mandarme un privado? Tal vez fue problema de FF. Cambiando ligeramente el tema ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Espero te guste éste cap.**

 **Txukyahm: Yep, tenemos la misma percepción de Serena, a mí también me encanta como personaje. Me siento de veras halagado que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tu review, y no te preocupes si te enrollas, me encantan ese tipo de comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y espero seguir recibiendo tu opinión :D**

 **Light Fire Blue: Bueeeno, ésta vez volvieron a ser dos meses pero… también actualicé la hacienda, así que dentro de lo malo… De todos modos, no debes esperar más, pues aquí te dejo el siguiente cap.**

 **Elibran: ¡Eli! ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos! :3**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird: Pues… supongo que la gracias es dejarlos allí un rato :3 De cualquier manera quería darle la tarea a Clemont, pero dejaré la idea de que salgan por su cuenta por allí. No se preocupe, que no le volveré a dar el mismo susto capitán… creo… ¡Gracias por el comentario y espero seguir viéndote por acá! Altaïr cambio y fuera.**

 **Estui: ¡Gracias! En algún momento que tenga tiempo (no te puedo asegurar nada) Me pasaré por tus historias a ver qué tal, que parecen tener potencial. Espero sigas por aquí y gracias por brindarme tu apoyo.**

 **Asurax: Hombre, pero si es mi viejo amigo Asurax ¿cómo va la vida? Tiempo sin saber de ti. Lamento no poder ir al día con La buena vida del campeón pero es que actualizas muy rápido joder, así no da tiempo de nada :v. Ahora que tenga vacaciones trataré de ponerme al día, pero para cómo vamos, tu historia va a tener más palabras que la biblia (No, en serio, vas casi por la mitad) ¡Gracias por el apoyo y espero sigamos leyéndonos!**

 **Kellypriss: Gracias! Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero aquí te dejo el cap, espero te guste.**

 **Dilmaugames4ever55: Me alegro que te haya emocionado! Espero éste te guste también y espero seguir viéndote por aquí. ¡Un saludo!**

 **SJZ77: No te preocupes, tu deja tu opinión sin que te importe que tan bueno o malo pueda ser tu review, lo que apreciamos realmente es el tiempo que te tomaste para dejar tu opinión y así ayudarnos a crecer ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Taikobou: ¡Gracias Taikobou! ¡Me halagas en sobremanera con tus palabras, espero te siga gustando y nos vemos en la próxima!**

 **Jbadillodavila: ¡Gracias! Un abrazo y espero que sigas apoyando :D**

 **Suinrk: Pues actualmente la situación amorosa de Pikachu está en discusión con mi subconsciente… Acerca del lemmon, técnicamente está prohibido (O al menos no especificado en ninguna categoría) Sin embargo, tienes razón, rara vez es ocasión de baneo y al final terminaré trabajando con él, no te preocupes. Me alegra recibir comentarios tan constructivos como el tuyo y muchas gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste para escribirlo. Espero de veras que sigas ayudándome a detectar los errores y mejorar en la historia. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Chizuri Akane: ¡Hey! ¡Tranquila! No estoy haciendo que nadie abandone a nadie :D (al menos no aún… (ok no)) Me alegro de verte por acá. Un saludo y espero seguir leyendo tus reviews.)**

 **Dasht: ¡Muchas gracias Dasht! De veras me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, y espero que éste cap cumpla tus expectativas y seguir viéndote por acá. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Bien, eso es todo mis pequeños asesinos, y ahora, si me disculpan, mañana debo madrugar para ir a la U T.T así que, un fuerte abrazo para todos y ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Requiescat in pace.**

 **Altaïr.**


	12. Confianza

**Confianza**

—Ash… — Dije, tratando de mantener la voz firme, sin poder conseguirlo realmente. —¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—El me vio con una cara que no supe interpretar, sus ojos parecieron desviarse unos milisegundos hacia la tierra, antes de asentir débilmente.

—Qué… ¿qué necesitas que haga? —Preguntó al fin.

Lo pensé un momento, mi primer impulso fue ir a traer mi ropa, sin embargo, no sabía que tan buena idea era esa. Era poco más de mediodía, y era mi única vestimenta, por lo que mojarla implicaría tener que secarla después, de algún modo. Podría llevarlas puestas y esperar que el sol las secara, pero la camisa era totalmente blanca y el sujetador lo había dejado en la bolsa en la playa. Podría ponerme la camisa de él, pero era igualmente blanca y ya se encontraba empapada… además que la necesitaba para hacerle una nueva venda provisional en el torso y probablemente una para la cabeza.

Traté de serenar mis pensamientos, si cortaba de una vez los trozos de tela podría ponerme lo que quedara de la camisa, después de escurrirla un poco. Corté entonces con el mayor cuidado posible dos gruesos fajos de tela de la camisa, el más ancho para el torso y el otro para la cabeza. Volví a hacer contacto visual con Ash, quien me veía con cara de "lo lamento" y había algo más, otro sentimiento que no supe interpretar.

—Bien… ahora… necesito que cierres un momento los ojos ¿ok?

Él asintió al instante, y cerrando los ojos, volteó la cara hacia el otro lado.

Tuve sentimientos encontrados ante su rápida reacción. No entendía que me pasaba, él había hecho justamente lo que le dije que hiciera, y él lo hizo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Resistencia de su parte? ¿Qué se negara a hacerlo? ¿Por qué diablos querría eso? A pesar del frescor del agua, sentí cómo un incómodo calor se alojaba en la parte trasera de mi nuca. Sacudí fuertemente mi cabeza, como queriendo de manera física espantar todos los sentimientos y preguntas que me estaban asaltando.

Puse la camisa blanca en la zona más limpia a mi alcance y vigilando que Ash no abriera antes los ojos, o que lo hiciera, me impulsé con ambos brazos hacia arriba y salí del agua. Me di la vuelta, de modo que quedé sentada viendo hacia el río. Estrujé la camisa lo mejor que pude, para acto seguido ponérmela. El olor era curioso, una mezcla de agua, sol, césped, pero el aroma que predominaba era el suyo, el de Ash.

La camisa me tendría que haber quedado ligeramente grande, más debido a que había arrancado ya sendos pedazos de tela, me llegaba justo al tamaño del ombligo. Fue observando ésta peculiaridad que me di cuenta en que, aparte de la camisa, no llevaba nada más puesto. Suspiré, tendría que ir por algo de ropa al claro donde la habíamos dejado.

—Regreso en un momento Ash, abres los ojos hasta que yo te diga ¿ok? —Le dije, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, cuando la situación era todo lo contrario.

Escuché un sonido ahogado, que supuse era de asentimiento. Sintiéndome más expuesta que nunca, me levanté, y pasando por encima de mi débil amado, fui lo más rápido que mis resbalosos pies y la vergüenza me dejaron hasta donde había dejado mi ropa. La pantaloneta que me había puesto desde el primer día en la isla era color verde fuerte, por lo que no habría mayor problema en dejármela puesta, aunque fuera mojada.

Regresé hasta donde había dejado a Ash.

—Muy bien, abre los ojos ¿estás bien? —

—Sí, gracias, sólo aún me duele un montón el todo —Trató de reírse para aligerar el ambiente, más lo único que logró fue un sonido ahogado y una mueca de dolor, seguramente le dolería el pecho.

—Ok, necesito que me ayudes ¿sí? ¿Crees que puedes moverte hasta el río? Necesito lavarte.

Él asintió y con un poco de esfuerzo, se acercó al río y se sumergió lo más despacio que pudo, yo lo ayudé cuando ya sólo faltaba su torso, sumergiéndolo lentamente desde atrás. Él estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando su mirada se clavó en la mía, por alguna razón dejó la boca abierta y empezó a balbucear mientras se ponía rojo.

—Ash… ¿estás bien? —Pregunté alarmada de que algo le estuviera ocurriendo.

El sólo asintió con la cabeza y tragando en seco se sumergió hasta el cuello, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia el otro lado del río. Me quedé ligeramente extrañada ante su comportamiento, tratando de no darle importancia, más sentía una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, visceral, primitiva.

Sacudí la cabeza y me sumergí también en el agua para poder ocuparme del chico. El seguía viendo hacia el otro lado del río. Puse mis brazos en sus hombros para indicarle mi presencia, acción que lo sobresaltó y le puso la carne de gallina.

—Ok Ash, necesito lavarte las heridas, así que sostente de la orilla y trata de no moverte. —Le dije mientras examinaba su cabeza. —También voy a tener que lavarte el lado derecho, porque fue el que te ensuciaste ahorita que saliste del río.

—Ok, tan sólo… eh… —Parecía querer decir algo, más cambió de opinión. —Ten cuidado con la cabeza, me duele en varios lados...

Una parte de mí sentía que eso no era lo que quería decir al principio, más si decidió guardárselo, por algo sería. Respiré hondo un par de veces y empecé por le herida del torso, comprobando aliviada que casi no le había pasado nada y que sólo bastaba con volver a ponerle la venda. La cabeza, sin embargo, era otra historia.

Decidí primero lavársela, pues la tenía llena de tierra y arena.

—Ash, necesito que te hagas para abajo lo más que puedas.

El se hizo hacia abajo, de tal manera que sólo el inicio de su clavícula y el cuello quedaron por encima del agua. Haciendo guacal* con las manos le empecé a echar agua en el pelo, apoyándome en su lado izquierdo para que la corriente no me arrastrara y con sumo cuidado empecé a limpiar la herida de la cabeza.

Esto era demasiado para mí. Todo lo que había pasado desde el golpe hasta este momento era inentendible. No sabía si era a causa del golpe, pero sentía un gran calor en la ingle y en el resto del cuerpo. Me dolía increíblemente la cabeza y el costado derecho, además de sentir un incómodo sabor a arena y mar en la boca.

Y Serena no ayudaba, joder que no. Cuando me dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos no esperaba para nada encontrarme con esa imagen. La camisa que llevaba era la que yo había llevado antes, sin embargo, se encontraba rasgada y le llegaba ligeramente más arriba del ombligo. El color tampoco ayudaba y tuve que obligarme a verla a los ojos durante todo el tiempo que siguió, aparentando normalidad hasta que me mandó a meterme al agua, acción que agradecí profundamente ya que me dio una excusa para apartar la mirada.

Entró ella también al agua sin que yo me diera cuenta, por lo que cuando sentí sus manos en mis hombros, me sobresalté tal vez un poco exageradamente, pero es que yo me sentía realmente turbado con todo el asunto, su cercanía no me ayudaba para nada.

—Ok Ash, necesito lavarte las heridas, así que sostente de la orilla y trata de no moverte. —Me dijo mientras tocaba gentilmente mi cabeza. —También voy a tener que lavarte el lado derecho, porque fue el que te ensuciaste ahorita que saliste del río.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora mientras trataba de procesar todo. Estaba consciente de su cercanía, demasiado consciente. Al menos en esta posición ya no podía verla, lo que era un alivio. No habría podido con el espectáculo que ella inconscientemente me estaba dando.

—Ok, tan sólo… eh… —Quería decir algo, ponerla al corriente de todo lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza, preguntarle que por qué diablos me sentía así, pero habría sido muy raro, sentí que la asustaría y me llamaría loco o algo así. Opté por seguir con algún tema más trivial. —Ten cuidado con la cabeza, me duele en varios lados...

Vi en su cara que no estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta, pero no podía decir nada más, así que ahí lo dejé. Después de unos segundos, ella se movió hacia mi costado y sus yemas palparon la herida de mi costado.

—Ash, necesito que te hagas para abajo lo más que puedas.

Hice caso al instante, hundiéndome hasta el cuello en la turbulenta agua y sosteniéndome en la orilla para no dejarme arrastrar por la corriente. Serena tomó agua con sus manos y me la echó en la cabeza. Un ligero escalofrío me recorrió al hacer contacto con el frío líquido. Vi cómo Serena trastrabillaba un poco debido a la fuerza del agua, para después apoyar su cuerpo en el mío, supuse que para evitar volver a resbalar. El pensamiento de la practicidad con la que había hecho ese acto no evitó que tragara en seco. Debido al contraste con el agua, su cuerpo se sentía especialmente tibio. Por si fuera poco, la leve ropa que portaba para guardar aunque fuera muy tenuemente el pudor, no me impedían sentir de manera bastante clara las curvas de su cuerpo.

Tuve que admitir que el repetitivo movimiento que empezó a efectuar en mi cabeza, cuidando de no tocar mi herida, empezó a calmarme y a permitirme pensar con un poco más de claridad. La situación, aunque inusual, no era tan extraña. Yo me había golpeado y ensuciado gravemente debido a mi estupidez y ella estaba tratando de curarme y limpiarme lo mejor posible. Bajo esa perspectiva me sentí cómo un cachorro al cuál su dueña regaña por hacer travesuras mientras le lava el barro con el que se manchó. Esa perspectiva era graciosa y me gustaba. Lo que creaba conflicto era lo que estaba sintiendo. Cierto, había admitido que me gustaba, mucho, me parecía una mujer hermosa y la encontraba fascinante, pero nunca pensé que pudiera despertar sentimientos tan extraños en mí.

Levanté mi mirada hacia su cara. No supe describir mi visión. Su pelo se encontraba dos o tres tonos más oscuros debido al agua. Su cara denotaba concentración mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cabeza. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y brillaban por la humedad. Siempre que la veía una connotación cómo "linda" o "tierna" y últimamente "hermosa" venían a mi mente. Esta vez no, por primera vez, una nueva palabra vino a describirla: "Sexi". A pesar de que era plenamente consciente de su cuerpo apoyado en el mío, ya no era suficiente para mí. Sin embargo, sin otra opción, tuve que dejarla hacer.

Después de un momento, sentí cómo se separaba de mí y se dirigía a la orilla. De allí agarro dos pedazos de tela blanca, los cuales parecían desgarrados. Al parecer esa era la razón de su reducida vestimenta.

—Ash, ¿puedes señalarme donde exactamente te duele la cabeza? —Me dijo mientras cuidaba que las vendas no se mojaran.

Tuve que empezar a palpar delicadamente para hallar el punto exacto, ya que también sentía leves punzadas de dolor provenientes de áreas circundantes a la herida, por fin encontré el lugar que me provocó más sobresalto y mantuve mis dedos en él durante algunos segundos para que ella lo viera bien.

Serena asintió y con cuidado removió el pelo para poder tener una mejor visión del lugar, antes de poner una parte de la tela en el lugar. Debido a lo corto de la improvisada venda, sólo pudo darle una vuelta a mi cabeza antes de tener que anudarla. Después puso el otro trozo de tela en la herida del costado, para finalmente apartarse un poco y evaluar cómo había quedado.

—Supongo que sobrevivirás. —Exclamó con diversión. — Vamos, se nos hace tarde. —Continuó mientras se separaba de mí y se encaminaba a la orilla.

—Serena, espera… —La tomé del brazo, sin saber exactamente cómo proceder. Ella volteó, ligeramente sorprendida por mi acción.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —Preguntó mientras volvía en sus pasos.

—Yo sólo… te quería agradecer, he sido un desastre todos éstos días, una carga para ti… —Me sinceré al fin con ella, mientras dejaba salir el sentimiento de culpa que me embargaba por todos los problemas que le había causado.

Ella me vio, enternecida.

—Eso no es cierto, tonto. —Exclamó cariñosamente mientras ponía una mano en mi pecho. —De no haber sido por ti, ahorita sería el delicioso recuerdo de un ursaring.

—Bueeeno, de no haber sido por Pikachu, ambos lo serí… —Serena no me dejó terminar la frase. Movió sus brazos de mi pecho a la parte posterior de mi cuello y con un fugaz movimiento, unió sus labios con los míos, dejándome con las palabras en la boca.

Tardé un par de segundos en responder, debido a la sorpresa. Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cintura, cómo temiendo que se escapara**. Ella se movió ligeramente, ciñendo su cuerpo aún más al mío, y fue allí cuando perdí todo rastro de pensamiento racional. Sentí un ligero calor en la frente, así cómo en las orejas y en la parte baja del tronco. Mi vista se nubló y me mente hizo desaparecer absolutamente todo el panorama, dejándome con un único pensamiento: ella.

El beso se alargó varios segundos, volviéndose cada vez más pasional. Nuestros labios se encontraban en una batalla campal por ver quién aprisionaba el labio inferior de quien mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban un tranquilo vals***. Terminé separándome unos milímetros de ella, más por la falta de aire que por otra cosa. Ella abrió los ojos debido a mi acción y fue cuando pude contemplarla en su plenitud. Sus mejillas rojas, su respiración entrecortada, pero sobre todo, sus ojos, que se encontraban tan dilatados que apenas podía ver su azul cristalino tan característico. Supuse que yo me encontraba en la misma situación que ella.

Después de un momento, mis ojos se desplazaron hacia su mejilla, con una nueva pregunta en mente… _¿A qué sabría su piel?_

Mi mente se encontraba demasiado turbada como para preguntarme si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era buena idea, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, volví a acercar mis labios a los de ella, más ésta vez me desvié de la trayectoria, aterrizando en la comisura de su boca, para después seguir por toda su mejilla, pasando por su mandíbula y terminando en su cuello. Una explosión de sensaciones estalló dentro de mí. El suave olor que desprendía su pelo me intoxicaba y la tibieza de su cuerpo me estaba volviendo loco. La escuché suspirar un par de veces cuando pasé por algunos puntos en todo el recorrido que había hecho, puntos que por alguna razón decidí memorizar.

Al momento que pasé mis labios por la carótida, pude sentir la suave vibración de sus latidos. El hecho de sentir su pulso de esa manera me pareció un acto tan íntimo que no pude evitar jadear ligeramente. Tracé todo el camino que me señalaban sus latidos hasta la base de la clavícula, donde terminé posando mi boca en la unión entre ésta y el cuello, finalmente, y sin pensarlo, hice succión justo en ese punto.

Fue el ahogado gemido que ella soltó contra mi pelo lo que me devolvió la razón de golpe. La sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza y juro que nunca me sentí tan avergonzado cómo en ése momento. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Volteé hacia ella ligeramente, tratando de atisbar cualquier señal de enojo. Lo único que pude detectar fue que ella también se encontraba totalmente roja. En algún punto cruzamos miradas, pero ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar el contacto visual, pues instantáneamente bajamos nuestra mirada hacia el agua del río.

Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces, buscando algo coherente qué decir, sin mucho éxito.

—Yo… lo si…siento mucho… eh, no era mi intención… no estaba pensando. —Las palabras salieron sin un orden coherente y mientras más salían, más estúpida se me hacía mi disculpa.

—Tranquilo Ash… no… no hiciste nada malo, eh… no debes avergonzarte por ello. —Respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

Un ambiente tenso se formó durante unos segundos entre los dos, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Creo que deberíamos salir ya… —Empezó, tímidamente. —Pikachu y los demás se preocuparán por nosotros…

Asentí, volviéndome consciente en ese momento que ninguno de los dos había soltado su agarre en lo más mínimo. Y fue allí también que me di cuenta de otro detalle, detalle que me hizo hacerme hacia atrás tal vez un poco demasiado rápidamente.

—Eh… ¿te quieres adelantar un poco? Yo en un rato te sigo. —Le dije, tratando de que mi cara no se cayera de la vergüenza.

—Ella abrió la boca, cómo si fuera a responderme, más pareció pensárselo mejor y simplemente asentir con la cabeza. Se dirigió hacia la orilla y con un rápido movimiento salió del agua y fue hacia donde había dejado sus cosas.

Cuando comprobé que ya no estaba a la vista, traté de relajar mi respiración y volver a poner mis pensamientos en orden. No tenía ni idea de qué había pasado hacía unos segundos, y tenía aún menos idea de lo que pasaría después. Tan sólo rezaba a Arceus o a lo que fuera, que ella no hubiera notado lo que yo estaba notando demasiado bien en ese momento. Volteé hacia abajo, la turbulenta agua impedía ver gran cosa, sin embargo era plenamente consciente de mi situación.

" _A ver pequeño traidor, te daré tres segundos para que vuelvas a tu lugar…"_

* * *

*El guacal es un fruto redondo que, vacío y partido a la mitad es muy utilizado para tomar agua, debido a que es un material resistente, liso y nacarado que no deja residuos en el agua. En Guatemala también se utiliza el nombre para cualquier cosa con la que se acarreé agua.

**Sé que es la frase más cliché que hay cuando dos personas se besan, pero no se me ocurrió nada más original, así que ahí se queda.

***No sé de donde salió tal cursilería, si por accidente vomitaste arcoíris y un poco de tu cena (cómo yo) por ésta descripción, mis más sinceras disculpas.

 **Disculpen la tardanza, tuve un problema con ésta historia. Se suponía que debía subir el capítulo 12 en paralelo con la mi nueva historia "Misión: Protegerla" (Si te gusta el fandom de Sword Art Online pásate por allí, tal vez te guste :3) Pero cometí un muy estúpido error. Debido que hacía ratos que no actualizaba, fui a leer el último capítulo de ésta historia para recordarme, más por equivocación, en lugar de leer el cap 11, leí el 10 y escribí todo el 12vo capítulo cómo si el no. 11 no existiera. Se me fue completamente la orquesta (casi tiro la computadora por las escaleras cuando me di cuenta), pero es un capítulo completo, por lo que trataré de vincularlo con la línea de tiempo y probablemente termine siendo el 13vo o el 14vo.**

 **Y ahora, después de que se rieron un poco de mi desgracia, vamos con los reviews.**

 **Light Fire Blue: Pues… lamento en serio haber tardado tanto, pero la universidad ha sido bastante inmisericorde conmigo :D, De cualquier manera, ya está escrito otro capítulo, así que espero no tardarme tanto en volver a actualizar, sólo es de arreglar la línea temporal. Debo agregar que fue tu review el cuál me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, así que, citando al brillante dr. Doofenshmirtz "Gracias y te odio :3"**

 **Taikobou: Jajaja, pues casi y no sobrevivo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero he estado ligeramente ocupado con otros proyectos, y con la universidad, y sinceramente hasta ahora que tomé la decisión de seguir… Pero espero te siga gustando la historia y prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez :D**

 **Elibran: ¡Hola! Lamento haberte dejado con la intriga tanto tiempo, espero el cap te guste. ¡Nos vemos!**

 **Chizuri Akane: ¡Hola Chizu! Espero estés bien, lo que dices tiene mucha razón, pero espero haberlo explicado lo suficientemente bien y que todo esté justificado. La verdad es que la herida no era tan grave y pues… era más que nada superficial. Espero te guste el cap y lamento haber tardado tanto.**

 **SJZ77: Lamento haber tardado tanto, he estado algo ocupado con otras historias, proyectos y la universidad. De cualquier manera, espero te guste el cap ¡Un saludo!**

 **Kellypriss: ¡Hola! Pos sí… algo de intriga es buena para el alma :3 (aunque no durante tanto tiempo, pero bueno) Espero te haya gustado el cap, volveré pronto con más.**

 **Lorian Vanagandr: No mi amigo, estoy en la UVG. El T.T era una carita triste… lamento la confusión.**

 **Girly311: Pues… algo así, supongo, no sé muy bien si ya se viene o esperará algo más, de cualquier manera, espero te guste el cap.**

 **Pyro Phoenix-Bird: Bueno, debes recordar el buen golpe que se dio en la cabeza, esa fue la razón por la que no podía nadar. Supongo que lo del homenaje se podría dar… pero lo veo algo complicado. Pero bueno, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez, un abrazo y nos vemos.**

 **Estui: Pues sí… es una mala maña mía que espero se quite con el tiempo… o no :3 De cualquier manera, espero te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Dracy: De veras, de veras lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto… trataré de poner fechas, para obligarme a mí a actualizar más que nada, ahí veré cómo me la arreglo. Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero lo siga haciendo, pese a la lentitud del autor.**

 **DilmauPlayer55: Disculpa amigo, si sigues por allí, espero puedas leer un cap fresco ésta noche, y trataré de actualizar más rápido… lamento la lentitud. ¡Un saludo!**

 **Dasht: Espero sigas revisando, de veras me gustó bastante tu review. Aprecio tu paciencia! Aunque creo que ésta vez excedí la confianza… Lo lamento, espero no tardar tanto la próxima.**

 **¡Y eso ha sido todo! Les recuerdo que si son fans del mundo de Sword Art Online y les gusta el ship principal (KiriAsu) se pasen por mi nueva historia "Misión: Protegerla" A la que le he dedicado bastante tiempo y le estoy agarrando mucho cariño.**

 **¡Un saludo!**

 **Requiecat in Pace**

 **Altaïr.**


End file.
